A New Start
by soraroxas365
Summary: Phalanx is #14 in the Organization. Her mission was, along with Axel, to bring back her friend Roxas. What will she do if she fails? Contains: 1 OC and NO COUPLES sorry :P
1. Meeting New People

Nobodies

"You can't turn on the Organization! They'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Travel to Twilight Town you'll be safer there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phalanx opened her deep blue eyes. She was still on the blue train with stars. _To Twilight Town…_She thought. Again, she fell asleep on the conductor less train. Phalanx sat up and yawned. She looked to her right and left. _No one. _Just like before. Visions of why she was leaving flashed through her mind. _To bring him back._ After what seemed like an eternity the train screeched to a stop. Phalanx climbed out, her neck short hair bobbed as she descended the last stair of the train.

There was an exit in front of her and a stair well leading up to the right. She turned around, the train was gone. _Without a sound?_ She turned back around and decided to climb the stairs.

She ended up at the top of the station. She looked down off the small ledge that was barely enough room to stand. She saw only what seemed to be a clock from her angle. A great gust blew, making her black cloak shudder in the wind.

She went back down the stairs and outside. She looked up and the tower and saw the clock read…_How Ironic! _She thought _twilight…_It actually read "12:00" but she got the point. She began to explore the town. She happened to pass by the Sandlot when she heard a voice. "Your new around here," He called, "What business do have in my town?"

"Your town?" Phalanx asked?

"Yeah I suggest your scram! I have more chivalry than to hit a _girl_!" He told her.

Phalanx saw the person sitting on a bench with three people standing around him. He was blonde and had a scar across his face. "And who might you be?" Phalanx asked

"Haven't heard of me? The three year in a row Struggle Champion?"

"What's Struggle?" Flannery asked dumb founded.

"What do you mean!? It's the biggest competition in all of Twilight Town!"

"Still isn't helping!" She snapped.

"The names Seifer! Remember it so you know to stay off my gang's turf!" Seifer told her standing up.

"Aren't gangs full of bad people?"

Seifer nearly tripped over Phalanx's comment. "Well not _all_ of them…"

"Anyway…" Phalanx said moving on.

She headed north. Soon she found a hole in the wall covered over by torn curtains of magenta and blue. _What's this?_ She thought as she pushed the curtains aside with her right arm. What she came into was an empty room filled with things like couches, sofas, dartboards, and photos. She walked to a stand with a framed picture in it. She could only recognize one person in it, _Roxas_. She thought while picking in up. He was smiling in the photo to the right of a blond boy whose hair was messy. He was to the right of a brunette girl with curls coming over her shoulders. Below them was a chubby black haired boy with a red shirt saying "DOG STREET". Phalanx looked at Roxas again and laughed. It had been so long since she saw him smile. She put the picture back down, a lonely tear streamed down her face. "Why. How. How can I cry? Nobodies don't _have_ feelings." She said stubbornly to herself.

She stood there for a while and wiped her face clear. She looked in a dirty mirror she found. It didn't look like she had been crying; she sat down on one of the couches. She heard laughter outside of the cloth door. Quickly she stood up and made it look like she had barely wandered in there. "Who are you?" a boy asked. She acted as is she was surprised and turned around quickly. There was the dirty blonde, the girl, the chubby kid, and…Roxas. "Uhhh nothing! I-I just wanted to see what was back here that's all!" She said quickly.

"I don't recognize you are you new here?" Roxas said smiling, "I'm Roxas."

"I'm Hayner!" said the dirty blonde.

"I'm Olette!" said the girl grinning.

"And I'm Pence!" said the last one pointing to himself.

"It's nice to meet all of you!" Phalanx said faking a smile, "I-I should kind of be going I hope to see all of you around!" She said running passed them. "Well that was weird." She heard Hayner say in the distance. _It might be hard to fit in around here_. She thought, still running. _I was at __**least**__ a good half foot shorter than them! _She looked up to see she was in a huge plaza. A trolley road around a track going around the plaza. There was a bulletin board with an advertisement saying "Struggle!" and other job offers._ Again with the struggle! What is it anyway!?_ Phalanx presumed it was some kind of fighting tournament considering the logo was a hand holding what looked like a bat. She ignored it and looked at some shops. Some sold potions, armor, and battle equipment. "Look we're not the thieves!" She heard someone yell. She looked around the corner of the shop she was at to see Roxas and his friends trying to say something to a shop owner. "We didn't take your _____!" Hayner yelled, only getting hit in the back of the head by an annoyed Olette. _What did he say?_

"I wonder what's- "She started but was cut off when Hayner started leading them to the shop she was at. _Crud!_ She said running to the other side of the shop.

"What if we can find the real culprit? Then people stop saying we're the thieves and get off our backs." Roxas suggested.

"Hey that sounds fun!" Pence exclaimed.

"Hey wait", Hayner said pulling Roxas by the ear, "You're no modern day Sherlock Holmes how do you expect to find them?"

"Ow, ow, OW! You can start by letting go of my ear!" Roxas complained.

They all laughed happily and continued walking. Phalanx slumped against the building crossing her arms in thought. _What are they looking for? Maybe I should do some detective work myself!_

Phalanx walked over to the shop owner who they were just talking to. "Hey your knew around here right?" He asked. "Maybe once you learn the rules you could participate in this years struggle match!"

"It sounds like fun but that's not why I'm here." Phalanx stated. "Things have been stolen around town. Do you know what kind of things?"

"Well only some of my _____. Some of my really good _____ too." _What?! His mouth moved but…?!_

"T-Thank you for telling me I –uhhh have to go now though. Bye." Phalanx said running off. _What the heck? This makes no sense! Maybe Roxas has some clues?_ Phalanx headed to where she first encountered everyone. "Their gone! Our _____ are gone!"

"Pence are you trying to mess with us or something?" Hayner asked annoyed.

"But you do understand what I'm saying right? Our _____ are gone!"

"Not just the _____ the word "_____". They stole _it _too!" Roxas said analyzing the data.

"That's just dumb! _____, _____, _____!" Hayner yelled trying to say the "word". _What?! What can't they say? _Phalanx couldn't even see them so she couldn't see what they were pointing out. Right when she tried to see into the crack in the cloth they came running toward her. Quickly dodging (without being seen) she shimmied to the left as they ran out. Quietly she walked inside to see the picture in their frame was gone. "What?", she aloud, "Where's their _____!?" Quickly she clapped her hands over her mouth. She repeated making sure she just didn't just mess up her speech because of her yelling. "_Where's. Their._____?_" She said again aloud slowly. "_____..._____?" Now she was getting freaked out. She ran outside to follow Roxas and the gang and barely found them in the Sandlot, getting in a fight with Seifer.

She didn't take much notice to what happened until a blue bat like thing with a gold handle landed a few feet in front of her. She looked up to see Seifer on his back holding himself up with his elbows with Roxas pointing his bat a Seifer's chest as if it was a sword. Both were panting hard when Pence snapped a photo than printed out at the bottom of his camera. He took the picture and shook it to reveal a victory shot.

A familiar hissing noise surrounded Phalanx and she looked around. She saw at least five white nobodies dancing and stretching around. When she looked back at the group everyone apparently put aside their differences and were standing in the middle of a circle made of nobodies. One of them swooped around Pence, stealing his camera _and _photo in one swipe. "The Theif!" Roxas exclaimed chasing after him.

"Roxas wait!" Phalanx started, but stopped. Something was wrong, why wasn't anyone moving? She walked strait to the middle of the circle (the nobodies didn't attack her knowing she was their superior) and waved her hand in front of Olette's face. "Hello?" She asked. She growled and chased after Roxas.

"Where…is….he….?" She panted to herself running along the path he took. She saw him running across the other side of the plaza she found earlier. She followed him and saw him go through a huge hole in the wall of the plaza. Phalanx continued to follow him through dense woods. _How can he keep sight of that Dusk? _Phalanx asked herself. At last they came to a clearing with a mansion behind a locked gate. Roxas had on of the struggle bats and was swinging it at the nobody. "Why…can't….I…land…a...single…HIT!" Roxas panted between breathes swinging at the nobody again. When he looked like he was about to collapse something happened to his bat. It was surrounded by tons of bright green numbers and transformed into a, "Keyblade." Phalanx said from behind a tree. "What is-" The key jerked Roxas forward as if wanting to fight. "Fine!" He said. Quickly he charged and the nobody and swing, hitting it on the head. It hissed and attacked, hitting Roxas backward and making him fall over. He stood up and charged again, the nobody, going to do the same thing attacked. Roxas, quick witted, slid across the wet grass to behind the nobody. It looked around confused on where Roxas went. He hit it once more and it exploded into the missing photos. He stood there panting for a while, thinking on what he just accomplished. The Keybalde out of nowhere started to be surrounded by the green numbers. It disappeared in a few seconds. Roxas looked at his hand wondering where it went. Phalanx left, knowing he'd think of what to do from there.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Phalanx was alone sitting on the Station Tower, overlooking Twilight Town. A cool wind blew making her shudder. She heard someone coming, not the walking kind, she heard someone opening and closing the Corridor to Darkness. "Don't tell me you've already given up on trying to bring him back." Axel said, in his same mocking tone. Phalanx turned around to see him leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Phalanx, only ten but extremely mature for her age, thought on her answer.

"He just seems so happy, here in Twilight Town. If he doesn't remember us, what's the use of bringing him back?," She laughed softly, "He doesn't even know what a Dusk is, never mind a Keyblade." Axel walked over and patted her on her head. "He's a nobody, just like us, he can't _be_ happy."

"Remember when Sora was a heartless? He still had feelings, even though he lost his heart. Why can't Roxas be the same?" Phalanx questioned him. Axel laughed, "Because Sora actually _had_ a heart once." He turned and opened another portal, leading anywhere. Phalanx turned back around and heard it close, she sighed, still looking at Twilight town. _Again with the irony_ Flannery thought, the sky a darkish gray color, nearing to black. _It's dusk_.


	2. Struggle

**I hope whoever's reading this enjoys it! Oh and R&R!!! (Read and Review lol!)**

Struggle

Phalanx woke up. Apparently she fell asleep on the Tower. Luckily she rolled off the platform to behind it, where if she did roll she wouldn't fall off. She sat up and stretched, her back was stiff. Hard floor isn't good for me!, she thought. She stood up and descended the stairs leading up to where she was. Phalanx headed to the Plaza. She saw Hayner leading the group around while they were all posting up flyers. Phalanx walked up to the bulletin board she saw just the day before. It seemed they were at work. She walked to the sandlot, Seifer was there lifting weights. "You again?" He asked.

"Apparently so. What are you training for?" Phalanx asked.

"Struggle, but I think you still don't know about it." Seifer said.

"You're a mind reader!" Phalanx said sarcastically, "When is this 'Struggle' I might be able to stick around for it." She asked.

"In about two days" Seifer said, lifting a fifteen pound weight.

"Where is it held?" Phalanx asked.

"Here." A girl with grayish hair said expressionlessly.

"Thanks." Phalanx said while turning around. She walked back to the plaza.

At the Plaza, Hayner's group was nowhere to be found. Phalanx made her way towards the Station Tower, pausing as she saw everyone talking. She stayed out of sight behind some building pretty far away. Phalanx only stuck her head out. Olette and Pence ran onto the porch of the building and looking back. Hayner ran after a few seconds and Roxas started to walk over a few seconds later. Phalanx saw some man in a black Organization cloak throw a stick as hard as he could. Axel?, Phalanx thought. The stick hit Roxas' left leg backwards making him trip. The man then walked over and jerked Roxas upright. Phalanx noticed the man take something out of Roxas' "jacket" pocket, something orange. A pickpocket? Phalanx wondered. Hayner called out Roxas' name and both Roxas and Phalanx looked over. When they looked back to Roxas' side, nobody was there. Roxas, though confused, ran over to the station. They stayed in for a few minutes and soon walked out, Roxas looking upset. Phalanx left after that, pondering on what the man took, obviously something important.

Later that day Phalanx, saw Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas sitting up on the Station Tower, all eating ice cream. Olette, saying something to make Roxas look up; he looked back down after a second or two. Hayner, looking slightly annoyed, stood up. He waved his fist in the air; he sat down after about a minute. After they all finished they started to leave. Phalanx left too wondering on where to go. It was about sundown and she didn't want to spend the night outside again. Even though she was in the Organization she still didn't want to spend the night in her room. Bored, she walked to Hayner's group's "hideout". It was about 7:34 one of the clocks read, if it was set correctly. Phalanx sat on one of the couches and slouched. She sat there for a while and when the clock read 7:54 and no one came she fell asleep. A very childish thing she thought, but was too tired to care.

XXXXXXXXXX

A crack of morning light streamed through a hole in the fabric of the hideout's curtains. It hit Phalanx in the face making her wake up, too bright, she thought sitting up. Phalanx stood up and walked outside. It was really bright! Quickly she went to the clock, barely 7:46?! That couldn't be right...Then again she might have been spending too much time in, the eternally dark, World That Never Was. She heard footsteps outside. Without thinking she ran into a hole in the wall that was on either side of the hideout's entrance.

It was Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Where was Roxas? They left a note on the side table, in front of the picture of all four of them. They all left after that, well except Phalanx. She walked up and read the note, "Hey, today we hit the beach! Oh, and don't sweat about the munny! –Hayner". Was that what the thief took? Munny?, Phalanx thought. She walked outside to where the Station Tower was. She saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette sitting on the steps of the station. Where's Roxas?, She thought, They're going to leave without him! Phalanx strolled over to Roxas' house which wasn't that far away. Lazily she picked up a small pebble, taking aim she tossed it. Hitting his window it made a loud dinking noise. Expecting he'd wake up, Phalanx took shelter behind a nearby house, where she could see him, but he couldn't see her. Roxas opened his window and looked out. He still looked tired. He must've seen his clock. It was pretty late, about 9:00, Phalanx guessed. All she new is that he quickly turned around and began scrabbling through his clothes. A few minutes later Phalanx saw Roxas run out the front door of his house and towards the hideout.

Phalanx couldn't really care less on what would happen at the beach, she hated getting wet. She wandered to the Sandlotand stood near the edge of the area. More hissing noises. Nobodies! She thought. Once again Seifer and his "gang" were frozen except, where was Roxas? I saw him come this way! Phalanx thought. All of a sudden there was a blinding light. She turned away and covered her eyes with her arm. After a few seconds she looked up to see Seifer, posing? "One more y'know?" A tall teen said while the gray haired girl took a picture.

Near Seifer's feet was an unconscious Roxas. What, happened?, Phalanx wondered. Roxas slowly stood up, probably just as confused as Phalanx. Phalanx heard footsteps behind her and she froze hoping they would just ignore her. Roxas turned to look her way, the people behind her retreated. Roxas, quickly starting after them. Once he passed, as silently as possible, Phalanx followed. She stood to the side of the curtains of the hideout. "So you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Hayner asked Roxas. I knew it they were a gang! Was the only thing Phalanx could think of it.

"It's not like that" Roxas said, "What about the beach? Wasn't that today?"

"We didn't go; it wouldn't be the same without you." Olette put in. The guilt trip. Phalanx thought rolling her eyes.

"What about tomorrow? We could buy those pretzels?" Roxas said, slowing down.

"Sorry I promised I'd be somewhere tomorrow…" Hayner said trailing off.

"Huh?" Roxas asked, "Oh!" Apparently he remembered something. "The tournament!" he said. The Struggle tournament? Seifer did say it was tomorrow! Phalanx confirmed. Finally she would know what Struggle was!

She left after a few seconds of silence. She wondered something, where would she spend the night today? It was already past midday nearing dusk.

XXXXXXXXXX

I hate irony, Phalanx thought kicking a pebble. She had made it into the woods just outside the Plaza. She yawned. Exhausted. She had been wandering around, lost, for about 2 hours. She sat down on a tree stump, and looked up. A canopy of trees covered any source of light. Now why were there so many shrubs? Phalanx sighed, and stared into space. She stood up and began to walk again. "Wait, why can't I use a Corridor of Darkness?" She thought aloud. She slapped her palm to her for-head with her right hand. Keeping it there she made a portal with her left [hand]. Phalanx walked through and found herself in the hideout, nobody was there. IRONY!, Phalanx growled. She was a nobody. Phalanx looked at the clock above an orange sofa, 9:23. She laid down on the orange sofa. Struggle! So Roxas was going to compete too, maybe even Hayner. He did say he was going to be somewhere. Phalanx thought. She fell asleep after a few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Phalanx woke up, sat up, and stretched her arms. She ran out of the hideout in case someone came a little early. At the sandlot?, she thought, slowing her pace to walking. It wasn't too far away, just down a hill.

She was surprised when she got there. Workers had put up stands for food and toys. There was even a large, 1 foot-tall, platform in the middle of the area! She looked at it until a man walked up to her. He wore a green and yellow jacket and was…fat.

"Are you entering in the Struggle Competition?" he asked.

"No, I was just going to watch. I don't even know what the rules are." Phalanx explained.

"Oh, maybe next year! You know I'm a huge fan and can't get enough! The matches are just too short!" he complained. Phalanx was for some reason irritated with this man and lied that she had to be somewhere. And I'm having a bad attitude today, why? She asked herself, cheer up!

Tons of bustling people were running in and out of buildings at the Plaza, obviously busy restocking for the Struggle matches. Phalanx sighed, bored. She'd feel more comfortable lost in the woods, she hated being near so many people. She left the Plaza and went to "Market Street"; well that's what a sign said. She sat on a large hill; a giant bag on a cart was at the bottom of it. Phalanx stood up and walked past it. She found another bulletin board with different job offers. She found a few doves flying around, other than that nobody else was there. Phalanx, trying to preoccupy herself clapped her hands together once and placed them down on the ground. Electricity shot around her and wind gusted by as a small figure started to form from the reddish tiles. It turned into small doll. Even though it was made from red stone, Phalanx gave it color. Phalanx made a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The doll had a black bonnet and wore a maid's outfit. Phalanx picked it up off the ground and inspected it. "Well I guess I'm getting better…It has more detail." She criticized.

"Everyone gather around! It's time for this year's annual Struggle competition!" Phalanx heard someone yell with a mega-phone. Was it that late already? Or was it supposed to be early? Quickly Phalanx placed the doll on the ground and clapped her hands once more. She put one hand on the doll and the other on the ground. She transmuted the doll back into the rock and took out the color. She ran over to the Struggle stadium…err…The Sandlot. That took about ten minutes.

The man was right, Struggle matches were too short! They were already on the finals. "The next fight is… Roxas, my favorite customer, against Hayner! This is his first time to the finals!" Mega-phone-man shouted. Everyone there cheered. Phalanx saw Olette and Pence shake hands very seriously, did they just bet on who would win? Anyway, they were both wearing Velcro vests and…hat things… That were covered with balls that were either blue or pink. Apparently Roxas' were blue, and Hayner's pink.

When the match started, both Hayner and Roxas looked like they were discussing something; everyone was too loud for Phalanx to hear. All she knew was that suddenly Hayner dashed forward and hit Roxas in the chest with the bat. Some of the blue balls scattered on the ground. Hayner picked some up and stuck them onto his vest. Roxas stood up and attacked him. Hitting Hayner hard enough to make a lot of the pink balls to fly off. Roxas picked up as many balls as he could and stuck them on. Right then the ref. declared the match over, the balls were counted up and Roxas had the most. Mostly everyone cheered except a few people including Olette, who bet that Hayner would win. Both Roxas and Hayner shook their heads as they noticed Olette, sadly, handed her lunch to Pence. "They bet their lunches on us!" Hayner complained. Phalanx giggled at that and looked at the ref. (Mega-phone-man) He looked as thought he was going to declare the next match.

"The next match is…Vivi against Seifer! I wonder how he feels fighting against one of his own home-boys!" The ref. announced. Both Seifer and Vivi stepped up to the stage with the Velcro on. "And…STRUGGLE!" the ref. yelled. In one swift movement Vivi dashed forward and hit Seifer once. Seifer fell on his back as pink balls flew in every direction. He laid there and the ref. declared that Vivi had one. Seifer sat up and walked past Roxas, he said something out of ear-shot and Seifer continued walking. "Hayner since Seifer forfeit you got runner up for third place!" the ref. told Hayner. All of the group cheered at the statement as the ref. walked back to where he announced which fight was next. "The final fight is, Roxas versus Vivi!" The ref. declared. Everybody cheered, even Phalanx. Roxas and Vivi both walked up to the stage. They both glared at each other as the ref announced the starting mark. "Ready?...And…STRUGGLE!" Vivi dashed forward and swung the bat at Roxas' Side. Roxas parried and swung at Vivi. All of a sudden the colors and air around Roxas started to blur. Roxas and Phalanx looked around. Everyone except them and Vivi were frozen.

One of the Corridors of Darkness opened. The nobody who walked out was clapping and said, "Alright Roxas! Fight, fight, fight!" Roxas stared at the intruder and something happened to the bat. It was once again surrounded in green letters and turned into the keyblade. "Again?" Roxas silently asked. Phalanx quickly ran over to the nobodies side, sure on who it was. "Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"Don't you remember? It's me," The nobody unhooded themselves and said, "Axel."

"Hey, you're that girl-" Roxas started, but cut himself off and tightened his grip on the keyblade.

"Talk about blank with a capital "B". You really don't remember!" Axel said, "Number 13 of Organization 13. Roxas, the keyblade's chosen one."

"What's going on?!" Roxas yelled throwing the keyblade. It landed right beside Phalanx, who picked it up. The keyblade materialized. Roxas took one step back as the keyblade reformed in his hand. Did it want him to fight? Roxas tightened his grip on it and got into his fighting stance. "You idiot." Phalanx barely heard Axel say. Phalanx took one step back as Axel threw his arms out to his sides with his head faced downward. Fire began to circle around his hands and swirled faster and faster until his chakrams appeared and he grabbed them. He tilted his head upward again and put his hands back to his sides. He twirled his charkrams as he spoke, "Did you know that he created this whole world-" He was cut off as a man in red appeared through numbers, behind Roxas. Axel, irritated, through both his chakrams the man. Both of them disappeared half a foot in front of the man. Roxas turned to face him and the man said, "Roxas! This man speaks nonsense!"

"Roxas! Don't believe him!" Axel yelled back.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!" They both yelled. Roxas clutched his head. What was he going to do?

"HAYNER, PENCE, OLETTE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Phalanx felt weird then, what was happening? She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her self pulled away from something. All at once she felt everything again. She was sitting and on cold tile floor. She didn't dare open her eyes, but had to, to get out of where she was. Slowly she opened her eyes to find herself in some sort of lab. Well kind of, there was one computer that had about ten different monitors showing Twilight Town and other graphs and figures.

Phalanx stood up and found a door. Behind it was stairs leading upwards. She climbed them and found herself in a library. Zexion would have liked it there; he used to be the one to take care of her. Then Vexen, Marluxia, Axel, then of course Roxas. Phalanx continued out another door she found and found herself in a huge mansion. She looked to the left where there was a pathway that was shaped like a U going around the house. Strait ahead of her across the house was another door. Phalanx walked along the hallway, only halfway so she could go down some stairs. Ahead of her was a door that led outside. Phalanx ran outside and found herself in the one of the first places she came to, in front of the old mansion.

XXXXXXXXXX

Phalanx panted as she finally made it to the Plaza, she was still in Twilight Town. Quickly she made her way to the usual spot.

When she got there she looked in the crack and saw only Hayner, Pence, and Olette, talking and laughing at each other's stories. Where was Roxas? Phalanx ran from there and searched the Sandlot. Well, at least Seifer wasn't there, he always got in the way. Phalanx continued searching, every place in Twilight Town. Finally she sat down on the ledge of the wall on the Station Tower's "yard". She felt somebody pat her on the head, she looked up. Axel was there, he sat down too. "Don't worry we'll just try again." He said.

"I'm sure the Organization is getting impatient." Phalanx whispered.

"Don't worry I'll handle them. Got it memorized?" Axel assured her. Phalanx sighed it still wasn't good enough to convince her. Phalanx stared at the ground until Axel left. She stayed there and looked up. The clouds were a pinkish and were turning red. The sun was nearly set when she got up. The clouds started turning gray and would be lost in the night. Same as Phalanx if she didn't hurry to the hideout!

**Flannery: I hope you liked it! Please review or I won't be continuing! So whoever has an account REVIEW! Please? Oh yeah! Before I forget! YES Phalanx can use Alchemy! If you have seen the show Full Metal Alchemist GREAT! If ytou haven't...you might want to...**

**Haruhi: For those of you who have watched Full Metal Alchemist...SORRY! We didn't follow the rules of equivalent exchange! You can't make color out of red tile AND WE'RE SORRY! Now Phalanx should like...lose an arm or somehting!**

**Flannery: Auto mail!**

**Haruhi: What she said! :3**


	3. A New Arriver

A New Arriver

Phalanx heard no news until two days later when Axel came to find her. He informed her about what they needed to do. He opened a Corridor of Darkness that led to where Roxas was and they both went through.

When they got there, they were still in Twilight Town, only in front of the group's hideout. Roxas was standing outside and turned around as he heard the corridor. Dusks were everywhere. They all left and Axel spoke, "So Roxas this is your last chance to come back with us, or we'll have to 'do away with you'."

"You mean…kill me?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry buddy! But I can't just let you go or I'm a dead man!" Axel teased summoning his chakrams. Roxas summoned the keyblade and got in his fighting stance. Axel was about to throw his chakrams when he froze. Same with Phalanx. They could see and hear everything, but they couldn't move or speak. 'Roxas! To the mansion! The time has come.' They all heard a mysterious yet familiar voice say. With that, Roxas dashed off towards the mansion. After about a minute, Axel and Phalanx were unfrozen. "Fine, I see how it is. The Roxas we knew is long gone." Axel said sadly. Phalanx clenched her fists and winced, what were they going to do? Both of them started to chase after him. They made it into the woods and got lost for a few mintues. Axel opened a Corridor and they walked through. They found themselves in the lab Phalanx was in earlier. Roxas had smashed all of the computer screens and he turned around as they came through. "Look what you've done, you trashed the place." Axel said in a mocking voice.

"Axel." Roxas said trying to stay calm. Apparently he threw a fit, Phalanx wouldn't blame him. Axel started to walk In a circle, Phalanx sttod back, knowing what would happen.

"You really do remember me this time" Axel said, once he stopped walking. "I'm so FLATTERED!" He yelled as flames erupted around the two, leaving Phalanx out.

"But you're too late!" She heard him finish.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was about half an hour until the flames subsided. Both boys were panting and Axel collapsed. Phalanx ran to his side, scared of what might happen. "See you there, in the next life." Axel panted.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Roxas assured. Axel laughed.

"Silly, just because you have a next life." Axel then faded. Phalanx didn't know if he left or faded for good. She fell to her knees and screamed. She clapped her hands together and placed them on the ground. Once again the electricity shot out from around her and a gust blew by. I stone pillar shot out from the ground, nailing Roxas in the chest ramming him against the wall. Slowly he was being crushed.

Phalanx for some reason had enough sense to stop. The stone crumbled and faded back into the ground. Roxas hit the ground on his side and coughed as he tried to regain his breath. Phalanx stood up and walked through the door that should have led back up some stairs. She kept her head down and when she found the hallway and was in front of the stairs she stopped. Did she just crush Roxas? There was something wrong. She felt different, as if she was somewhere other than where she was two days before. She took one step forward, forgetting her position. There was a step there that caused her to fall all the way down the stairs. She rolled once as she made it to the bottom. She laid there, were there really that many stairs? Everything hurt, her arms, legs, head, ribs, everything. Slowly she got up. She failed her mission! She didn't know if she broke any bones but she knew she wasn't dead. She headed outside. Still in Twilight Town. But everything was different still, in some way she didn't know. She walked forward. Where would she go now? Not caring if anyone noticed her appear she opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked through. She appeared in front of the Station Tower. She couldn't run, her legs hurt, she couldn't fight her arms hurt, she couldn't think of any other solution besides leaving because her head hurt too much. The Organization would probably kill her for not succeeding in such a "simple" task, so she couldn't go back to The World That Never Was. She walked inside the Station and ordered one ticket. A train pulled in that happened to be the one she wanted, the blue train with stars. She stepped in and sat down of one of the seats. She fell asleep in pain and depressed. What was she going to say to the superior?

XXXXXXXXXX

Phalanx woke up after what seemed like an eternity, and it was! There were actually three more passengers on the train. She looked at them, one by one. One looked like a big goofy dog in clothes. Another one was a larger-than-average duck in clothes. The last was a boy. He was about as tall as Roxas and wore a red jumpsuit which was way too small and had a small blue "jacket". He had brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and reminded her a bit of Roxas, except he was a lot cheerier. How? Well, he couldn't sit still and was swinging his legs, that's how much more cheery. They didn't seem to notice she woke up. Phalanx sat up and tried to be as silent as possible.

The train stopped after about an hour. Once the door opened, before anyone else could stand up, she ran out. They stopped in front of a giant tower that was crooked. The other three walked out. "Hey! What's your name?" The boy asked walking over, "I'm Sora!"

"Donald Duck!" The duck said.

"A-hyuk! And I'm Goofy!" The dog said. Irony… Phalanx complained in her head.

"I'm Phalanx." Phalanx said quietly. Donald said something she ignored and all three ran over to the entrance of the castle. This was obviously where they wanted to go, but what about Phalanx? She looked back at the train, it was gone. Maybe she was supposed to be here? She ran after the three who apparently went inside. She saw them run up a stairway and through a portal that lead further on into the castle. Reluctanly Phalanx went after them, all the while hoping not to fall down the stairs.

On the way up the three were fighting heartless. Phalanx didn't, thinking they'd here her.

Portal by Portal they went up tons of stairs, only once finding a place to rest, filled with heartless.

Finally they went through the last portal. They found a room with one desk, a man sitting at it. He had a bid book in front of him and there were book shelves around the room. There were four chairs in front of his desk. The three sat down. "I see someone has tagged along." The man said. He beckoned over Phalanx who nervously took a seat, never looking at the trio, instead staring at the floor.

The man told the three to read the book he had in front of him. After that he showed all four of them a "presentation". It was a holographic projection of Donald. "You all are aware that if someone loses their heart they become a heartless," he said. Then the hologram transformed as a small pink heart floated away. "But if somebody with a strong heart becomes a heartless, the empty shell of a body becomes their nobody." He changed the hologram projection into a Dusk. "This is a Dusk. You will encounter many of them on your journey. But they are not the only Nobody you will encounter. There are some who had strong enough hearts to shape into a human body." Then the hologram turned into three people dressed in black cloaks. Phalanx then knew she had to leave, they knew she was a nobody and would probably attack her, thinking she was on the enemies side. "Nobody knows what they are after but you must stop them for we know it is no good. Sora, Donald, and Goofy, there will be three good fairies waiting for you in the next room so you should be fitted for knew clothes. Those old ones look awfully uncomfortable." He finished.

"Gawrsh Sora! You sure did grow a lot!" The dog said. Sora blushed.

"But then who is she?" Sora asked pointing at Phalanx.

"It's not polite to point." Phalanx said quickly without even looking up. Sora lowered his finger.

"Well maybe we should hear her side of the story. What is the Organization after?" The man asked.

"Master Yen Sid! You just said it was no good!" Donald exclaimed.

"Maybe it's none of your business" Phalanx said standing up. She started to walk to the door when Sora quickly jumped in the way and pointed a keyblade at her heart, or where her heart should be. "Out of my way," Phalanx growled, wanting to get away from her position of speech.

"Only if you tell us what we want to know." He said, serious. Phalanx didn't think he'd have a side like that.

"I can't." was all she could say, she felt helpless. She didn't even know if they could complete their mission without Roxas, he had the keyblade after all. So it woulnd't matter would it? And she knew Sora wouldn't help. Wait, why was she acting like she knew him? She didn't even know why. Sora didn't stand aside. "I said out of my way!" Phalanx yelled clapping her hands. She placed them to the floor. Electricity shot out and a pillar rose. Instead of crushing Sora it hit him in the side, knocking him out of the way. Phalanx then ran out the door and down the stairs. Portal, portal, portal! Phalanx told herself. She opened a Corridor and was let out in front of Yen Sid's castle; at least, that's what the duck said. She ran behind a bush to hide. Then Phalanx tried to open a different portal leading elsewhere, it didn't work. Why couldn't she leave? Was she supposed to leave with Sora, Donald, and Goofy? She couldn't after what she did! Hitting people wasn't the way to start a friendship...I they wanted to be friends, but they didn't.

It was a few minutes until she heard Sora run outside. "Where are you?!" he yelled.

"Like I'm going to answer to that!" Phalanx yelled back, "oops-" She clapped her hands over her mouth. Sora was definably coming. "Thunder!" She heard the duck yell. Phalanx rolled out of the way to see five bolts of light strike around where she was sitting. Stone! Lightning can't strike through stone! She thought. Quickly Phalanx clapped her hands and placed them on the floor. Rock through the grass made a half circle above and around her, she was in something like half of a bubble. She stayed there, not wanting to be hit by lightning. She heard Yen Sid mumble something to Sora's group and herself. Something about teamwork? All of a sudden her barrier disappeared into sparks. "Huh? What did you do?!" Phalanx yelled standing up.

"I need you to team up with Sora." Yen Sid said.

"Why?!" Phalanx asked.

"Don't you want to leave this world?"

"Yes but-"

"I hope you all get along" Yen Sid said walking away. Phalanx and Sora glared at each other. After a few minutes, Goofy interrupted, "Uhh...Shouldn't we get going on the Gummi Ship?" Sora turned and started walking to the edge of the world. Donald and Goofy after him, and then Phalanx. One thing she noticed was that Sora was in different clothes. He had a blue shirt with a red pocket and a black shirt-jacket-thing. And black pants with a yellow "X" on the front and back. They made it to the Gummi Ship and boaded. Once they took off Sora seemed to loosen up a bit. He began talking to his friends as Phalanx sat in the far back. She was on a seat kind of like in the train except it was a lot smaller and red. There was another one across from her. "Look at that!" Donald pointed out. Out the window was a place called Hollow Bastion. Phalanx had to go there a few time before. "Let's go we can visit Leon and the gang!" Sora exclaimed excitedly. They seemed to have forgotten about Phalanx.

Once they landed all four of them went outside. Maybe now I can finally leave. Phalanx thought, about to open a Corridor of Darkness. Immediately in front of her a white projection appeared. It flashed around her and then heartless appeared. More circled around them and the heartless left. "What are these things?" Phalanx asked Sora.

"I don't know" he said turning around to face her.

"That's the town's security system. It's designed to scare away the heartless." A girl said. She was standing at the top of a giant staircase.

"Yuffie!" Sora called out. The girl jumped down, "That's right! Now who is this?"

"I'm Phalanx" Phalanx said quietly.

"Nice to meet you! Hey, why don't you cheer up?"

"Well-" Phalanx started, wanting to tell her to back off.

"Hey! Why don't I take you guys to see Leon and everyone else?" Yuffie said jumping up and down, "Just follow me!" She ran off leaving the little group to chase after her. Is she A.D.D?! Phalanx thought while running.

"Ok! Everybody! Welcome to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie exclaimed opening a door. Inside there were four people, three men and one woman. "Sora, nice to see you again." A man said. He had brown hair and a scar across his nose.

"We missed you!" The girl said. She also had brown hair, and was in a red dress.

"What took you so long?" An old blonde man scolded standing up.

**Flannery: We hope you liked it!**

**Haruhi: We think we figured out what happened in Twilight Town!**

**Flannery: You know that at one point that they show Roxas unconscious in the lab **

**right?**

**Haruhi: We think it might be that the Roxas in the virtual town was created from **

**Sora's memories and was put into Sora only to revive his memories.**

**Flannery: Meaning that Roxas was still alive. **

**Haruhi: But since the other Roxas was virtual, when he was put in the other town **

**(the real one) nobody could see him! **

**Flannery: YEAH! People who read please review!**

**Haruhi: But what if there's only one person reading these?**

**Flannery: Is it worth continuing?**

***Both look at each other***

**Both: Yeah! Oh and sorry about before when it said we did a lot of things to the story! We're still figuring out how to use this thing...(to all who subscribed)...**

**(There's only 1 person working on this story lol)**


	4. Welcome to Hollow Bastion!

**Flannery: Since nobody made suggestions or asked questions *rolls eyes***

**Haruhi: Hey! At least we got new reviewers!**

**Phalanx: Yay! People like me!  
Flannery: Hey...Get back in the Fic! *pushes Phalanx through some weird portal***

**Haruhi: Where does that lead???**

**Flannery: To the Fan Fiction...................I **_**think**_**! **

**Haruhi: *backs away from portal* uhh...Nothing belongs to us! Only the OC!**

"I uhh..." Sora stuttered.

"Where have you been?!" The blonde man yelled again.

"Calm down Cid." The brunette man leaning against the wall muttered. The blonde man, Cid, sat back down at his computer desk.

"Uhh...Thanks." Sora mumbled.

"Well this is strange." The man said.

"What is?" Sora asked.

"Just yesterday all at once, everyone who knew you, remembered you."

"You mean you forgot about us?!" Sora asked in amazement. The man looked surprised. "Thanks a lot Leon!" Sora teased while smiling. _So he's Leon..._Phalanx thought, _the blonde man is Cid, the over-sugar-highped-A.D.D-girl is Yuffie..._

"Yuffie aren't you forgetting something?" Leon asked.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out three cards, handing them to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member." Sora said, reading what the card had written on it aloud.

"Welcome to the club!" Yuffie cheered.

"Sora as you know we're trying to get Hollow Bastion back to what it once was, maybe better." Leon said walking over to Sora, "How ever we have a problem. Follow me to the Bailey." Leon took off leaving Phalanx and Sora's group to chase after him.

After running around for what seemed like eternity, they finally made it to a deep cave like building. They walked in and down stairs and found Leon. There were tons of open gaps in the walls where it looked like windows should go.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed as he looked down. Phalanx looked over the ledge as well. Phalanx was too shocked for words. Not only was there a castle and moat. But what _filled_ the moat, millions, maybe _billions_ of Heartless were there.

"How did this happen?" Phalanx thought to herself.

"See we need you to help us get rid of them, are you up to it?" Leon asked Sora.

"Sure!" He exclaimed.

"A little over excited isn't he?" Phalanx asked Donald and Goofy. They both sighed as Sora turned around, drawing his key blade. Nobodies appeared, surrounding them all.

"We can't let them get into the city!" Leon yelled, getting out his gun-blade. Phalanx clapped her hands and placed them on the ground. With Alchemy she used the rock around them to ripple like water and destroy some of the nobodies. Sora dodged, cut and slashed through nobodies. Leon cut through them as well.

"Can't you call them off?!" Donald asked, "Thunder!" Lightning struck around everybody.

"I-I can't! These ones are under control of one of the Superiors! Maybe Number I himself!" Phalanx shouted, creating another ripple of stone.

Gates appeared at both ends of the hallway, forbidding access through them. Sora hit a Nobody and slid around it. _Just like Roxas..._Phalanx thought to herself.

"Sora, look out!" Leon yelled. A Nobody was right behind Sora, ready to strike. Goofy quickly threw his shield at it, the Nobody immediately faded. The shield created a boomerang effect and went back to Goofy, who grabbed it. That seemed to be the last Nobody, the gates opened again. Sora ran outside with Leon, Donald, Phalanx, and Goofy behind.

"How did you learn to wield your keyblade so well?" Somebody asked. Everyone looked up; on-top a ledge was one man in a black cloak.

"I think he taught himself." Someone else said, with a more laid back voice. Around the first Organization member appeared more, six more. They stood there motionless.

"Well what do you want?!" Sora yelled.

"Ahahaha!" They all laughed. Phalanx hearing Demyx' un-evil, almost-cheery laugh, nearly laughed herself! Sora scowled, more Dusks appeared around them.

After nearly an hour of fighting, Leon, Phalanx, Donald, and Goofy, collapsed all at once.

"S-Sora! There...There are too many!...We can't fight them all!" Phalanx shouted between breathes. Sora was on the verge of collapsing as well. A flashing light appeared in front of Phalanx. Then another one, they circled the group and Sora.

"The security system!" Leon announced.

"What are these things?!" One of the Organization members exclaimed, and then faded, obviously not wanting to stick around. All of the other Nobodies left as well, of course except for Phalanx. It still blinked in front of her, wanting her to leave. "Leave me alone! I'm not going!" she scowled. The security system continued to glow and flash around her. Phalanx growled. She heard Sora, and the others laugh. She sighed; today was never going to end! Everyone heard a Corridor of Darkness open and close. They shot around to stare at a Nobody standing there.

"What do you want!?!" Donald yelled.

"I'm just only here to remind you to stay out of the Organization's way lil' man!" The guy said, pointing at Sora. Sora glared back at him.

"Ha! You used to look at me the same way before!" He commented in a mocking tone.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Are you crazy? I've never even _seen_ you before!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well that's rude." The Nobody replied with fake sarcasm.

"You gonna cry?" Sora asked, with the same mocking tone.

"As _if_! I just hope you know who you're dealing with!" The Nobody exclaimed swinging his hands to his sides. Sora also got in his battle stance. Time slowly ticked by. After a few seconds something happened.

"Be a good boy now!" The guy teased, fading to darkness.

"Hey!" Donald shouted running at him, ready to tackle. Phalanx giggled, he only succeeded in falling on his _face_! Donald growled.

"Who was that?" Sora asked Phalanx, who turned around. Sora's side pocket began to glow.

"What the-?" Phalanx started when Sora pulled out the object. It was his card Yuffie gave him and it stopped glowing when he took it out.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member." He stated again. It started giving off a huge amount of light and rose into the air.

"Whoa..." Phalanx muttered. She looked over to Sora, who seemed to be in his own little world. He closed his eyes and jumped backward, twirling his key blade as he did. The card sent off a light the formed into the shape of a key hole. He pointed his key blade's tip toward it. It shot a laser of light from it that went into the middle of the keyhole. The key hole faded away and Sora grabbed his card, which was floating in midair.

"Ok _what_ just happened?!" Phalanx yelled, taking one step back.

"I sealed the key hole, stopping the Heartless from coming to this World again." Sora replied. "Any way, Leon we should get going! We can't spend all our time in _this_ world. There are other's that need to have their keyhole sealed." Sora told Leon.

"Sure, good luck out there guys." Leon said, turning around and starting to leave.

"A man of few words." Phalanx mumbled.

"I wish it was 'A Universe of few Worlds'!" Sora complained.

"I thought you _liked_ being the hero." Phalanx countered.

"Well..." Sora started.

"Uhh, guys we have to get going to help all the other worlds! A-hyuk!" Goofy stated.

"So hurry it up you two!" Donald scolded.

"Fine we're coming!" Sora said in an annoyed tone. They were acting like his parents, Phalanx noticed, running to catch up with everyone else.

Once they boarded the Gummi Ship, Donald made a grave mistake, he let _Sora_ drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me steer!" Phalanx heard Doanld yell, "You're going to hit that meteor!"

"Hey we're running out of fuel!" Phalanx heard someone with a squeaky voice yell over the radio.

"Remember this ship runs on _smiles_! Everybody smile!" It yelled again. Phalanx sighed, it was better than crashing. She pulled up her hood and made her best attempt at smiling. She failed miserably and pulled her hood back down. It was times like these when having no emotions was actually a downside. Wait, when did Phalanx _ever_ have moments like these? The people she was traveling with were the oddest people she had _ever_ met!

"Ahh!" Everyone screamed. Sora crashed the ship into a meteor making it uncontrollably spin. Phalanx quickly strapped herself into the seat she was sitting in.

"Everybody hold on!" The squeaky voice yelled. They were heading straight for a world, covered with water.

"Is there any way to land any where else?! We'll drown!" Phalanx yelled as a red light blinked on and off and a siren turned on.

"Don't worry! I have a plan!" Phalanx heard Donald say.

"It better work!" was the last thing Phalanx yelled before she scrunched her eyes shut.

**Flannery: I did it!**

**Haruhi: This chapter is pretty short...**

**Flannery: Well it would have been too long if I hadn't split it.**

**Haruhi: Yeah, but what about our comment special???**

**Flannery: Oh yeah! *unties Haruhi and erases Comment Special page* Screw the comment special! I got reviews! *type of person to flip out when she gets 2 reviews***

**Haruhi: Yeah...It shouldn't be too long before we get the next chapter up...It should be a week at most...**

**Flannery: Unless school gets in the way! **

**Haruhi: This should've gotten up sooner!  
Flannery: And why?**

**Haruhi: Because we thought we already posted it remember?**

**Flannery:.......Oh yeah! Sorry guys! We had this done for like a month. We just thought nobody reviewed and went into a spiral of depression :p**

**Haruhi: Review if you want! We'll see about that next chapter and try not to forget about it!**

***screen starts fading to black***

**Flannery: Do you have any lotion?**

**Haruhi: What?! Why would I have lotion?**

**Flannery: But my hands are all~**

***screen is black and audio ends***


	5. CrashLand Atlantica

**Flannery: I am SO SORRY! My computer was attacked by viruses and-**

**Haruhi: and we couldn't work on it. Thank goodness for laptops.**

Crash-land Atlantica

Phalanx felt like she was floating. _I knew it we died!_ She thought, _wait. Then why am I even here? I'm supposed to be gone forever; I never really existed in the first place! Or was supposed to... Wait, then why am I thinking? _Phalanx slowly opened her eyes. Above her was a waving, blue-ish, surface. _Are we _in_ the water? How can I breathe?_ Phalanx moved a bit and looked down. "Ahh!" The bottom half of her body was turned into a shark's. She had on a skin-tight, black, sleeveless, shirt Phalanx quickly swam up to the surface of the water.

"Air!" She involuntarily yelled when she surfaced. She looked down at the water. "How come I can breathe both above _and_ below water?" Phalanx dove back under the water. With great speed she swam to the bottom of the ocean everyone crash landed into. There was the Gummi Ship, in many different pieces.

"That's the last time I let _you_ drive." Donald muttered pointing at Sora, They were both 'standing' near the Gummi Ship. Donald was half _squid_? And Sora, half dolphin. Phalanx sighed, how did she get herself into this mess? They were all in an open area; there was a huge break in the rock they were surrounded with. In the distance you could see a kingdom. _Whoa cool! Atlantis! _Phalanx almost said aloud. She swam over to Donald and Sora, "So what happened to Goofy?" She asked, pretending to care. Sora shrugged, "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Heya guys!" Everyone heard Goofy exclaim. He began swimming over from somewhere, probably from behind a rock. He was a turtle. Phalanx nearly laughed.

"So how are we gonna repair the ship?" Donald asked.

"Hey! What are these?" Phalanx asked. She had picked up some loose red blocks, probably from the ship.

"Those are Gummi Blocks! They make up the ship!" Sora told Phalanx, taking them from her.

"I was beginning to wonder why the ship was called The _Gummi_ Ship...Does that mean it's _edible?_" Phalanx wondered.

Sora was about to take a bite out of a piece when they heard somebody yell, "Sora, Donald, Goofy!"

"Hmm?" Sora spun around, "Ariel!" A girl with red hair swam over. She had the tail of a fish.

"A _mermaid?_" Phalanx mumbled, making sure nobody else heard.

"It's been so long since I've seen you guys!" Ariel said in the most cheerful way anybody could think possibly. "And who are you?" Ariel asked, swimming over to Phalanx.

"I'm Phalanx." She replied.

"It's nice to meet you! I have to tell my father that you guys have returned and brought somebody with you!" Ariel said, swimming toward the kingdom. She stopped and turned around, "You guys should get used to swimming it's been a while!" She turned around and began swimming off again.

"Hey guys!" A flounder said swimming over.

"Hey Flounder!" Sora said cheerfully.

"I'm here to help you guys train to swim!" He said and swam off toward the left of everyone (who were facing the kingdom). Sora, Donald, and Goofy swam over. They all had troubles. Sora kept fumbling with his tail, too used to legs. Donald couldn't get his tentacles to move too much. Goofy was doing a little better but was used to being bigger so it took longer to reach places. Phalanx swam over but had already swum for a while so she was pretty much used to it.

When everyone made it to Flounder, he took off higher into the water and further away from the kingdom. "Heh. Imagine when we have to get used to walking again." Sora joked.

"Yeah." Phalanx agreed. All four of them made it over to Flounder, who took off again.

"Okay, this time you guys have to catch me!" He said swimming away. Sora growled. As he and Phalanx kept diving at Flounder, who was so small would slip right through them. Many times Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Phalanx would try cornering him but none of the attempts prevailed. "Sit _still!_" Phalanx growled.

She swooped at Flounder again, who spiraled upward making Phalanx collide with Sora.

"Ow!" They both yelled, rubbing their foreheads where they hit. They both swam upward as well, going in a circle around Flounder. Donald and Goofy joined in. At the same time they all lurched forward, each one of them able the touch Flounder.

"It's about time you caught me!" He sighed, he seemed relieved. Everyone cheered.

"Oh 'dis is terrible!" Everyone heard someone complain, "What am I going to tell da king?" Sora seemed to know who it was and swam toward the voice, Phalanx, Donald, and Goofy following. It was a small red crab. He was sitting on a rock in front of an arch, at the other side of the cavern from the kingdom.

"What's the matter Sebastian?" Sora asked.

"My musical will be ruined! I don't have enough performers!" Sebastian complained.

"We can help! Right guys?" Sora said turning to the other three.

"You bet!" Goofy cheered.

Phalanx and Donald gawked at all of them.

"I don't want to be dancing around like a circus monkey." Phalanx muttered crossing her arms.

"Phalanx you _are_ a dancing circus monkey." Sora joked.

Phalanx began sulking.

"Three performers should be enough. Thank-you Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Sebastian said.

Phalanx let out a sigh of relief. No matter _how_ many emotions she _didn't_ have, she still got stage fright.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the performance Sora couldn't stop singing and Phalanx was ready to rip her ears off. Ariel swam over to the four of them. She seemed a little distressed and in a hurry. "Hey guys I need your help, can you come here for a minute?"

Ariel led them outside the Utopia of Atlantis. There was a statue stuck under a huge rock. "I need help getting this out." She said sadly.

"No problem!" Sora said enthusiastically. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Phalanx all started pushing on the rock in attempt to move it, but to no avail.

"Even with water's reduced gravity, there's still too much force on the rock!" Phalanx complained looking up at the rock.

Sora gave her a puzzled look.

"Vexen taught me everything you need to know about science." Phalanx shrugged.

Sora crossed his arms thoughtfully, "Vexen? ...I think I heard that name before…"

"Guys do you think there's any way to move the statue?" Flounder asked, "Ariel really seems to like it, maybe it looks like someone she knows?"

"I dunno, maybe if I knew a different Spell? Hey, Phalanx!" Sora began thinking.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You know your power right? Maybe you can move the rock with it?"

"Sorry Sora. Alchemy can only reform matter, I can't have more, I can't have less."

Sora sighed in disappointment. He looked as upset as Roxas had when he missed the trip to the beach with his friends. It hurt for him to look so sad. Phalanx quickly thought of something.

"Uhh, you said a certain Spell might work right? Maybe we can go to different Worlds and see what it might be. Then we can come back and help!" She said quickly.

Sora looked up as if that was exactly what he needed to hear. "Hear that Ariel? We'll be back."

Ariel smiled brightly. "_Then_ you can help right?"

"Of course!" Sora said assuring her.

"Well first we have to fix the Gummi Ship." Donald said.

Sora groaned, "How long will _that _take?"

"Forever if you drag your feet." Donald scolded.

"Fins!" Sora said in an annoying tone.

Goofy chuckled.

They all started heading to the crash-site to find the Gummi Ship _fully repaired._

"What the-?" Sora thought swimming over.

"Surprise!" Sebastian yelled jumping onto the ship. All of the fish from the musical swam up from behind the ship too.

"Thank-you so much!" Sora exclaimed.

"After you help'd us in 'da musical Sora, it was 'da one way we could 'dink to repay you!" Sebastian said.

A wave of agreement went through the small group of fish.

--

After the group said their good-byes they set off into space.

"So which world should we go to next?" Donald asked.

"Why not that one?" Goofy asked pointing at one of the Worlds. It had an Olympic fashion which made Phalanx wonder if it was Greek or Roman. "Ah, the Olympus Coliseum. I wonder how Herc's doing." Sora wondered.

Phalanx sat back in her seat as Donald started steering towards the World. Then it hit her.

_Weren't Organization sent out to Worlds to collect Hearts?_

**Flannery: Lookie here I got it up!**

**Haruhi: Awesome, now to work on the **_**next**_** chapter…**

**Flannery: Guess what?!**

**Haruhi:……What?**

**Flannery: We have all Spring Vacation to work on it, YAY!**

**Haruhi: ……yay……**

**Flannery: I said **_** YAY!**_** :(**

**Haruhi: _;**


	6. Underworld Caves and Olympic Games

**Flannery: Sorry if I get some facts wrong on this. It's not like I'm playing them game while I'm doing this. Well, I **_**did**_** look up a cut scene…**

**Haruhi: Cut us some slack please?**

**Flannery: Oh yeah, before I forget, like I did a thousand times… I don't own anything except my OC. I mean, it's a fan fiction site! I **_**can't**_** own anything!**

**Haruhi: Except your OC!**

Underworld Caves and Olympic Games

After the group made their way through a War-Zone of Space-Heartless they landed on a strange part of the World.

Sora looked around. "No, this doesn't seem right…"

"I like it here." Phalanx said cheerfully.

Sora gave her an awkward look.

They all heard footsteps coming and spun around. A woman was running out from a closing door and was being chased by Heartless. She tripped and fell. Sora ran over quickly, and with one swipe of his Keyblade, made all the Heartless fade. Phalanx looked up at all the little Hearts floating away. "Not much longer." She told herself.

Sora had helped the lady up. She introduced herself as Megara, but invited everyone to call her Meg. "I came down here to ask Hades to give Wonder Boy a break." She explained.

"And by 'Wonder boy' you mean-?" Sora asked.

"Oops, I mean Hercules." Meg said. "I didn't get too far until those things chased me out."

"You mean the Heartless. Hey maybe we can help!" Sora said excitedly.

"Knock yourselves out." Meg invited.

Sora smiled and started making his way over to the door she came out of. Phalanx, Donald, and Goofy followed.

"Oh, and Sora?" Meg called.

"Hm?" Sora turned around.

"Let's keep it a secret I was ever here, okay?"

Sora nodded and headed towards a zigzagged, closed door. The small group stared up at the big door. It slowly started opening. Everyone walked through and looked around, it was some weird room. On the other side of the room was a tunnel with two torches with blue fire on either side. They saw a cloaked figure started running in their direction. Sora pulled summoned his Keyblade and got in a fighting stance. The Nobody ran past them all and towards a portal. "Run! Run away!" He yelled. The portal closed after him. Sora turned around. "Okay?" He wondered, swinging his Keyblade across his shoulder.

Phalanx started laughing. She knew who _that_ was!

Sora blinked a few times.

"So who was that?" Donald asked.

"We should 'find out' in a while." Phalanx said still giggling.

Sora sighed, "You never answer any questions."

He walked into the tunnel which led to a huge stone path.

After fighting their way through which took two hours, they finally made it to a small staircase. They walked up them. A man in a red robe was unconscious on the ground.

Sora quickly ran over. "Are you okay?!" He asked urgently. Sora turned to Hades.

"Get up!" He told the man.

Sure enough, he started standing up. Phalanx, Donald, and Goofy ran over to Sora's side. The man picked up a big sword off the ground and got into a fighting stance.

Sora summoned the Keyblade.

Phalanx smiled and clapped her hands. She placed them on the ground. Nothing. "Huh?"

Sora charged forward and swung his Keyblade at Hades. It rolled off and did no damage whatsoever. He growled and continued to swing. The man ran over and tried to slash at Hades too. Donald started casting spells as Goofy threw his shield. Phalanx continually tried to get her Alchemy to work. They weren't accomplishing _anything_.

Sora jumped back. "I feel funny…" He muttered.

The man gripped Sora's arm, "Run!" He commanded.

Sora reluctantly turned around and ran.

Everyone ran onto the first platform leading to the exit. Sora started running to the bridge and rammed into a clear wall. "What?!" He exclaimed and he started hitting it with his fists. "The only way to get through those is to defeat all the Heartless." The man said turning to face the stairs. Hades appeared in a cloud of black smoke and Heartless started appearing from darkness. Donald growled, "Thunder!" Lighting struck around and at all the Heartless. Phalanx still couldn't use Alchemy so she kicked at one of the Heartless that got close to her. Sora was at least able to attack the Heartless, same with Goofy, and the stranger. After all the Heartless were defeated the wall dispersed and the small group ran across the path. They met another platform and the invisible wall appeared again.

Palanx growled and started hitting at the Heartless again. Hades was hurling fireballs everywhere. One hit Phalanx on her left arm, burning part of her coat and skin. She whimpered in pain. "Cure!" Donald exclaimed. Phalanx's arm immediately stopped hurting, she looked down. None of it was red, but her coat was still singed. "Thanks!" Phalanx exclaimed.

The invisible wall disappeared and the group continued.

--

Everyone except the man collapsed just outside. "You sure are-a great fighter." Sora said between breaths.

"You too, I guess I should thank you." The man said with no emotion.

"No need!" Sora said happily.

"Fine."

Sora looked annoyed up at him.

"You should mean what you say."

Sora stood up, "I'm Sora."

"Donald Duck!" Donald exclaimed.

"Goofy!" Goofy said in his usual cheery tone.

"Phalanx." Phalanx said.

"…" The man looked all four of them over, "Auron."

"Huh?" Sora looked at him confusedly.

"My name."

"Oh!"

Auron started heading towards the exit, it was closed. The rest of the small group ran over. Sora started pushing on one half of the door, and Donald the other.

"Uhh, Sora!" Goofy said pointing upward.

Sora looked where he was pointing. There was a small keyhole, "I uhh, knew that…" Sora summoned the Keyblade and pointed it at the small keyhole. It shot out a light blue beam that went into the center of the keyhole. It made a soft click and the door started opening. Donald, Goofy, and Phalanx walked out. A huge quake made everyone stumble. Phalanx quickly turned around to see a _huge_ dog with three heads roar. Auron stood his ground and Sora stayed at his side. The invisible barrier blocked their way from entry. "Sora you _idiot._" Phalanx moaned.

She watched as he and Auron hit at the beast. Eventually the wall disappeared. Sora and Auron ran out as Goofy and Donald shut the door _right _before the Cerberus jumped out of the chamber. "Thanks Auron!" Sora said happily and turned around to talk to Auron. "Auron?" Auron had left, he wasn't _anywhere._ "I wonder where he went." Sora thought aloud.

Goofy attempted at answer, "Gee Sora, I dunno. Maybe we should ask Hercules to see why we couldn't defeat Hades."

"Yeah, I guess we should." Sora looked over to the other side of the Underworld. There was a long golden staircase leading up into the clouds.

--  
It took a while to climb all the stairs. They all came up at a huge coliseum with two warriors crossing swords at each side of the entrance. Sora led the group through the doors. There was a short faun putting up a poster. "So hero! You really should take a break! After all, there are three things a hero needs to do to win!" He started saying. He obviously had the wrong people here. "And those three things are to Eat and Rest."

Goofy counted these on his fingers. Donald and he laughed. That was _two_.

"Hn?" The faun turned around. "Sora! Donald! Goofy!" He exclaimed happily.

"Heya Phil!" Sora greeted.

"So how are my Junior Heroes?" Phil asked.

Phalanx chuckled. _Junior Heroes_.

"We're doing fine. Hey, we need to talk to Herc."

"Sure thing! Remember to train if you're going to join the tournament!"

Phil ran out of the room. After a few minutes he came back with someone.

"Hey Herc!" Sora said high fiving him.

"Hey guys!" Hercules replied.

"Herc why couldn't we hit Hades in the Underworld?" Donald asked impatiently.

"The atmosphere in the Underworld for some reason saps all of your strength. Whenever the gods have to go down there, they take the Olympus Stone. It stops that from happening." Hercules explained. "Did you need it?"

"Yeah! We found Meg down there." Sora said.

Donald glared at him.

"-Meaning MEG-a trouble!" Sora blurted out.

Donald gave an annoyed sigh to Sora's response.

"Hang on, I'll go get it!" Hercules said running out.

--

Sora sat down on a huge cement block. "What's taking him so long?" He asked.

"Hey Sora! Remember when we had to move this?" Goofy asked.

They both started laughing. "And Phil said it was easy to move and _he_ couldn't even move it!" Sora said still laughing.

"Yeah! He thought we were Hercules _then_ too!"

Phalanx gave them both a strange look.

Hercules ran in just then. "I couldn't find the stone. Someone ran off with it!"

"What did he look like?" Sora asked immediately jumping off the stone.

"They wore a black cloak, but their hood was up so I couldn't see their face." Hercules described.

Donald cast a quick glance at Phalanx.

"Hey! I was here the whole time!" She said defensively crossing her arms.

"We'll se if we can find him." Sora said as he started heading through the door. Everyone (excluding Hercules) headed down the stairs, down towards the Underworld. Sora looked to his left where there was a different door. A black cloaked figure ran through the huge door. "There he is!" Sora exclaimed. He started running after the person. Phalanx sighed and started following, along with Donald and Goofy. The door opened for them all and they headed in. It led to a long pathway with water and mist shrouding the ground. Sora started walking forward cautiously. Phalanx quickly grabbed his hood and yanked him back. A boulder crashed down to the exact spot he was standing at. "Uhh, thanks." Sora's voice shook.

"Look, I didn't set that up." Phalanx said in an annoyed tone. The small group made their way across the giant rock and continued down the path. Heartless appeared everywhere. Good thing these were still destroyable.

Finally they made it to the end of the path. There was a tunnel similar to the one they previously went into. Sora walked in with everyone following. They saw the same cloaked person they saw in the other cave. He turned around. "Ah, You!" He exclaimed. He took off his hood. Phalanx was right! It _was_ Demyx! "Hm, wait a minute." He said waving his finger. "Roxas?" He asked.

Sora gave him a strange look. "Roxas? Excuse me?"

"Roxas?" Demyx asked again. "Oh, it's no use!" He said disappointedly.

Sora put his hands on his hips. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Phalanx looked sadly at Sora. It really _was_ hopeless.

Demyx took out a card and read, "Let's see here '_If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition…_' _Right_. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one."

"… You're _bizarre_!" Sora exclaimed crossing his arms.

Demyx noticed Phalanx. He gave her a questioning look.

Phalanx took a few steps back.

Demyx sighed sadly. "Another one…" He murmured. He took a golden coin out from his coat.

Donald and Sora jumped.

Goofy pointed at Demyx accusingly. "He's gotta be the thief!" He shouted.

"Demyx how _could_ you?!" Phalanx cried dramatically.

Demyx looked offended, "Now that's just plain _rude_!" He lifted the stone above his head and sparkles and lights danced around him. The stone disappeared and he summoned his weapon. The giant Sitar. He strummed a few notes and water clones and water music notes started appearing. Sora dashed straight towards Demyx and tried to strike him with the Keyblade. It did the same thing when he tried to strike Hades, it rolled off.

Phalanx clenched her fists. She hated doing this but she had to. "Sora!" She called out, "You have to destroy all the clones first!"

Demyx quickly glanced up at her, his expression hurt. He immediately turned back to the Sitar and played more notes, creating more clones. Sora growled and started hitting clones, making them explode into droplets of water. Goofy tossed his shield which went awfully close to hitting Sora, but that's what trust is about, right? Donald shot Blizzard and Thunder spells at all the clones. Phalanx stayed back, she wanted to help, but not cause harm to the side she was on. She didn't know which anymore.

Finally the last clone burst and Sora charged at Demyx. He could actually land a hit. Demyx defended as best he could but still got hurt. He finally jumped back. "Phalanx, Roxas! Come back to us!" Demyx pleaded. He left through a Corridor of Darkness that surrounded him.

"'Guys a broken record!" Sora commented, resting his Keyblade on his shoulder.

Donald walked over to Phalanx. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Phalanx nodded sadly.

"Sorry 'bout that." Goofy said walking over.

Phalanx tried hard to smile. "It's okay. I just hope Demyx is…"

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Sora called.

Donald, Goofy, and Phalanx all ran over.

Sora picked up a small golden, coin-shaped, stone. "He must've dropped it-Demyx right?"

Phalanx nodded again.

Sora lifted the stone higher. The lights started dancing around all of them.

Sora started holding the Keyblade slightly higher. He swung it a few times. "It worked!" He laughed. Phalanx clapped her hands together. She grabbed the tear in the fabric of her cloak. It immediately started stitching together. She inspected her work. "I really _am_ getting better." She told herself.

Sora looked to his right. There was another tunnel leading deeper into the cave. He groaned, "There's _more_?"

"Well then, let's _go!_" Goofy said heading over.

Donald sighed and walked off, letting Sora and Phalanx follow. Everyone started heading through the opening. They came out on a platform. Fog was everywhere, making it hard to see. Sora looked to the right. There were smaller platforms leading to the ground. "Look!" Sora said pointing over. E started jumping down them with everyone one step behind. They all looked around, there wasn't any fog down here, it all stayed above them. They all saw a split in the rock and ran towards it. It led to more of a maze.

They all ran around more and more rocks. Until they finally made it into a different chamber. There was a stone and it had an engraving of Megara in it. It was glowing rainbow colors and there was a keyhole between her head and knees. Sora called out the Keyblade and stabbed it into the rock. He turned it slightly and it made a loud _click_. The rock started glowing and he stepped back.

When the light faded Meg was standing there.

"Meg!" Someone yelled.

Sora and the group turned around. Hercules came running over. "What are you _doing_ here?" He asked urgently.

"I was going to ask Hades to give you a break." Meg said innocently.

Herclues sighed. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A white horse with a blue mane and wings came in through a hole near the ceiling.

"Please go Meg, it's too dangerous here." Hercules begged.

Meg looked like she was about to protest but sighed. She walked over to the flying horse and got on. It immediately started flying off. Sora walked over to where the rock was. There was now a hole leading down into a cavern. He grinned and jumped in. "Sora where are you going?" Phalanx asked running over to the gap. Donald and Goofy ran up quickly behind Phalanx and pushed her in, they both jumped in afterwards. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as she landed on Sora. "Ow…" He muttered. Both Donald and Goofy landed on Phalanx. "Get off!" Sora yelled. Donald and Goofy quickly jumped off and pulled up Phalanx. Sora stood up and looked around. Black smoke erupted from the ground Hades was standing there, along with a huge dog and an army of Heartless. "Hades! Pete!" Sora exclaimed.

Hades let out and evil chuckle. He formed one of the fireballs in his hand and launched it at the ceiling. It immediately began to crumble and drop rocks around all of them. The black smoke surrounded Hades and when it cleared he was gone. Doanld growled.

"Hey there _pipsqueaks!_" The dog mocked.

Sora ran over and hit him with his Keyblade. The dog jumped back and threw colored bombs everywhere around Sora. One of the bombs exploded and knocked Sora backwards. He started jumping around them to hit at Pete again. Donald and Goofy were working on destroying the Heartless. Phalanx was about to clap her hands when a rock hit her head. She felt herself start falling and everything went black…

XXXXXXXXXX

Phalanx opened her eyes and looked around. She was leaning against a stone in Olympia. Now how did she get here? Her head was throbbing too much to think. She noticed all of the rocks and rubble everywhere. She stood up carefully and walked over to where the opening of the coliseum _should_ be. Phalanx gasped, everything was completely destroyed and ruined. Hercules was sitting on the stairs staring at his hands. Meg, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Phil, and the Pegasus were all standing around him. Sora reached into the pocket he kept the card Leon gave him. He took out the Olympus Stone, it started glowing. He took a few steps back as it began lifting into the air. He summoned the Keyblade and pointed it at the glowing keyhole the stone shot out. A blue beam shot out the tip of the Keyblade and locked the keyhole. It disappeared and he grabbed the stone as it floated down. Sora handed it to Hercules, who took it. "So I guess it's time for you guys to go, huh?" Phalanx heard Hercules ask.

"Don't worry! We'll be back." Sora assured.

"I look forward to it." Megara crossed her arms.

Sora nodded and turned around. He looked shocked when he noticed Phalanx. He smiled and ran over. "You're okay!" He exclaimed.

"… You expected otherwise?" Phalanx wondered.

Sora scratched the back of his head. "When you passed out, I didn't really know what happened.-And I got worried."

Phalanx laughed. "We should get going to another World." She said.

Sora nodded. He reached into the pocket opposite to the one he kept the card in and pulled out a small device. He clicked a button and put it away. After a few seconds everyone looked up and saw the Gummi Ship descending. It 'landed' a few feet above the ground and sent out a boarding path. Sora waved to his friends one last time before getting in the ship. Phalanx, Donald, and Goofy all got in after him.

Everyone buckled into their seats before they took off into the air and into space. Phalanx didn't have any trouble smiling this time around. Maybe because she made a new friend.

**Flannery: So cute!**

**Haruhi: ???**

**Flannery: I actually managed to make Sora and Phalanx friends!**

**Haruhi: Aww!**

**Flannery: Yes, I know they didn't join any Olympic games, but it's catchy, and I had to **_**somehow**_** include Olympia in this.**

**Haruhi: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Flannery: Review if you want to!**


	7. The Beauty in Beast's Castle

**Flannery: Sorry ppl of EARTH!**

**Haruhi: We got kinda caught up in school, but now we're out and have time to work on this**

**Flannery: YAY! Let it BEGIN! LET - IT - BEGIN!**

**Haruhi: Dude... Chill**

**Flannery: *starts eating chocolate covered raisins***

The Beauty in Beast's Castle

Phalanx looked out a window near her seat. They were heading towards a new World, which once again, she new nothing about. She sighed and sat back, strangely there weren't too many Space Heartless right then. At that time, that one childish question came to her, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Donald replied from the ship's control.

Sora chuckled; he had probably asked that question a few times before too.

Phalanx looked out the window near her seat again. She could see the World. It was some sort of castle.

"Hold on, we're about to land!" Donald said before Phalanx felt the ship descending.

--

Everyone looked around at the palace they were in. "Wow, it's _huge_ in here!" Sora exclaimed.

Goofy looked around worriedly, "It's sorta gloomy, don't ya think?"

A loud roar rang out through the castle making the group jump. They all began looking at the direction it sounded like it came from. "Hey, does anybody else recognize that?" Goofy asked breaking the silence.

Sora crossed his arms and began thinking.

Phalanx looked up at him as if he were insane. She would probably _never_ forget a noise like that.

Another growl echoed through the rooms.

Sora grinned widely. "Hey! That's the Beast!" He said excitedly.

Donald nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah."

"How 'bout we see how he's doin'?" Goofy offered.

"Look!" Sora shouted suddenly. Everyone turned to see a Heartless shadow rush into a nearby room.

Donald growled, "C'mon!"

The rest of the group followed him into the room the Heartless went into. Before they rushed in the door Donald looked around the corner. "Where did it go?" He wondered. He straightened up when he saw something at the far side of the room. Phalanx saw it too. A rose in a glass case. Donald headed over to it.

_A rose?_ She thought.

Donald was about to reach up and grab it but a Heartless jumped up in front of him. "Found it." Donald said uncoordinatedly.

A few popped up around Sora and he quickly summoned the Keyblade. They started showing up around the room, driving everyone to the center. They all looked around worriedly thinking any of the Heartless could attack or show up in the middle of them.

The doors to the room suddenly burst open. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked over at who or what came in. Smiles immediately came to their faces. Phalanx turned to see what was there. Like its name said, it was a beast. It had horns, fangs, and claws. It was at _least_ eight feet tall and had a purple cloak around its neck. It roared and sliced all the Heartless in half. It began walking towards the group.

"Just in time!" Sora said enthusiastically.

It ignored him and knocked him to the side of the room with its arm, continuing to make it past the group towards the rose.

Phalanx, Donald, and Goofy all stared at it, wondering why it had just hit Sora. As it walked past them it knocked them over too. The beast picked up the glass case with the rose in it and inspected it to see if it was damaged.

Sora managed to sit up and watch the beast leave; everyone did. They all walked over to the door and stared after the beast. Phalanx could tell this wasn't his normal behavior. What was going on?

Donald rubbed his cheek, which was probably where he got hit.

"Gee, to ya think he maybe forgot where we are?" Goofy asked.

"With so many Heartless something's probably up." Sora thought.

"Why'd he have to do _that_?" Donald growled.

Phalanx began thinking of Organization XIII. _They_ were probably behind all of this. But what could the Organization be doing? If Beast was Sora's friend, why would he be acting like this?

They all walked out and began wandering the halls. They made it up a stairwell in the main hall and turned to the right. As the group went by a door they heard a woman talking. "Oh, what am I going to do?" She asked someone. Sora stood to the left of the door and pointed at it. Donald nodded. He took a few steps back. "Okay." He said defiantly. He charged forward.

"Donald!" Sora shouted.

Donald burst through the door and landed hard on the floor.

Phalanx giggled. "I guess the door wasn't locked." She noted.

Donald growled and looked up. "Hey! Who opened the door?" He asked.

A woman was standing there. She had a blue dress with white sleeves and with what looked like a white apron. She had brown hair and a blue bow in it. "Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" She exclaimed. She picked up Donald and gave him a big hug. She looked up a bit. "Sora! Goofy!"

Donald was squirming and telling her to put him down.

Sora and Goofy waved. "Hiya!"

"Put me down! Put me down!" Donald shouted.

The woman laughed and put Donald back on the ground.

"Didn't you say you needed some help?" Sora asked.

The woman nodded, "Yes. Beast, he's been acting very strange lately. He locked everyone in the castle dungeon!"

"He _what?!_" Everyone but Phalanx yelled simultaneously.

"Yes, that's why I need your help." The woman said worriedly. "I need you to go down there and get them out."

Sora nodded, "Sure thing." He turned to the rest of the group. "You guys ready?" He asked.

All three nodded.

"Thank you so much." The woman sighed, she seemed more relieved.

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy started searching through the castle to find the dungeon, Phalanx faded into some shadows near the stairs. She needed to do some research. One of her questions needed to be answered. Which Organization member was sent to this World?

Phalanx went and scanned all of the rooms in the castle. She stopped when she heard voices coming from the furthest room to the left in the west wing.

A familiar voice was talking.

Phalanx put her ear against the door to hear what it was saying better.

"It's about time we talked about Belle." It said. "You need to get rid of her, she's planning to take you down. She's no good."

Phalanx clenched her fists and swung open the door. She pointed at the hooded figure in the corner of the room. "Xaldin, leave him alone!" She shouted.

Beast spun around to stare directly at Phalanx. He quickly glanced from her to Xaldin, then back.

Xaldin could be seen smiling under his hood. "So look who we have here." He said. "I was wondering if I would see you again."

XXXXXXX

The Heartless that came off of the iron door faded to darkness.

Sora looked around. "Hey, what happened to Phalanx?" He asked Donald and Goofy.

They both exchanged glances and then shrugged.

Donald thought for a moment. "Maybe she got lost in the castle." He said finally.

Sora sighed. Two people weren't enough to find? "At least she's somewhere in the castle so it shouldn't be too hard to find her." He muttered, trying to be positive.

Sora opened the door that led to the last room of the dungeon. Donald and Goofy followed him in and looked around. "There's no one here to rescue!" Donald complained.

"Did somebody say e'rescue?" Someone asked.

Sora jumped back and quickly took a closer look around the room. There were three chairs. One had an old clock on it, the next had a candelabra, and the last had a teapot and a teacup.

"Who said that?" Sora demanded.

The candelabra waved one of its candles and said, "Of course I did monsieur." It then took a deep bow.

XXXXXXX

Phalanx found herself trapped in a ballroom. She had to dodge all of Xaldin's attacks and when she finally found a time to strike she was in the room and got locked in. Belle also got trapped. They were both probably going to be used as bait to get Sora and the Beast here.

Phalanx sighed and leaned against one of the columns in the ballroom.

Belle looked around worriedly. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

Phalanx shrugged. An I idea came to her just then. She quickly raised her right hand in attempts to open a Corridor of Darkness. The darkness swirled around as if it wanted to form a gateway but dispersed before if could blend together. Phalanx hadn't been able to open a Corridor since she tagged along with Sora's group. She sighed. "Too much light." She mumbled.

A loud roar rumbled from outside the room. Belle quickly looked over at the entrance to the ballroom. "Beast we're in here! Help!" She shouted.

Phalanx straightened up. The doorknob started rattling and the door opened as if planned. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Beast ran in. Sora had a confused look on his face, he probably expected danger but no enemy was in sight. His eyes quickly flew to the center of the room. Darkness started oozing out of the middle of the floor. Beast growled. "Belle, get out of here!" he demanded.

Belle quickly nodded and ran out the other side of the ballroom which led outside to the garden.

The Darkness spread across the ground and started covering all of the columns and windows. Once everything was colored black a round Heartless came out of the ground. It had spikes and was covered in chains. They all looked up at it. What kind of new enemy was this?

It dived into the floor. Quickly, everyone started looking around. The columns around the room picked themselves up and dragged themselves across the room from their positions. The bottoms were turned into spikes. "It can control things?" Phalanx asked worriedly.

Sora glanced from each of the poles to the next. He suddenly charged at one and swung his Keyblade at it. The Heartless shrieked and came out of the pole. Goofy quickly threw his shield at it as Donald used a Fire Spell. Sora grinned and swung his Keyblade at it. Phalanx clapped her hands and placed them on the ground. She made the tile beneath the Darkness send a shockwave through the ground and hit the Heartless with a pillar of rock. It growled and stabbed one of its spikes into the ground in front of everyone knocking them back. Beast jumped over them and cut the Heartless with his claws. He then helped Sora and the group to their feet. "Are you okay?" Beast asked.

Sora nodded, "C'mon we have some trouble to take care of."

The five of them all looked up at the Heartless floating in front of them. Sora charged forward and hit it with the Keyblade. Donald used a Blizzard Spell and Goofy tossed his shield. Phalanx transmuted a sword as a weapon while Beast leapt up and slashed the Heartless with his claws. Phalanx ran forward and stabbed straight through the Heartless with her sword. It shrieked in pain as it started melting into the Darkness surrounding the room. Sora grinned. "We did it!" He cheered.

Him and Donald high-fived each other. Phalanx looked around suspiciously. "Something's not right!" She said quickly.

"Huh?" Goofy just noticed they were still surrounded in Darkness.

Beast turned to the center of the room. "Look." He growled.

A giant hole opened up and a huge claw came out. Phalanx quickly ran over to it. The Heartless' head came out next; it had turned into a huge monster with fangs. "W-whoa," Phalanx stuttered stumbling backwards. The Heartless jumped the rest of the way out of the hole. Phalanx was about to run back to the group before the Heartless grabbed her. She began struggling. "Put me down!" She shouted. She couldn't move her arms so the sword was useless.

Sora and the rest of the group quickly ran over. He hit the Heartless with the Keyblade but it only tightened its grip around Phalanx. "Get me down!" She whined.

"How?!" Donald asked.

They all got hit back by the Heartless then it completely vanished, Phalanx with it. She dropped her sword which made a loud clanging noise when it hit the ground. Goofy looked around. "Gawrsh where d'you think it went?" He wondered.

Donald quickly scanned the ballroom. "Look!" He said suddenly. He pointed his staff at a warped area of the air a few yards away. It jumped upward and the chandelier started shaking as if something landed on it. "Everyone, move!" Beast shouted knocking everyone backwards. The chandelier crashed into the ground barely missing the four. Sora smirked and jumped on top of it. He swung his Keyblade as hard as he could to knock the Heartless off the chandelier. It barely held onto the side from what it looked like. Sora quickly grabbed the chain the chandelier was attached to and pulled it while pushing the lamp with his feet. "Stand back!" he told his friends. They all quickly ran behind the poles without question as Sora managed to make the chandelier start to spin counterclockwise. The Heartless moaned as it hit into each of the poles around the ballroom. It immediately became visible again. Sora reached out and grabbed Phalanx's arm pulling her free. Her knees were pretty wobbly so he helped to support her.

The chandelier started slowing down. Sora grabbed Phalanx and jumped down, the chandelier lifted itself back towards the ceiling. Beast, Donald, and Goofy all ran forward and struck the Heartless. Sora dashed forward and slashed through the Heartless' chest with one swipe of the Keyblade. It roared in pain and started fading into Darkness. All around the room the Darkness disappeared. Everyone looked around.

"It's really gone this time?" Phalanx asked.

Donald nodded. "Yeah, and let's hope it doesn't come back."

"We did it!" Sora cheered.

"So you think." Someone grunted.

They all spun around. "Xaldin!" Beast and Phalanx yelled simultaneously. They all ran forward. "Farwell." Xaldin said before leaving through a Corridor of Darkness.

"What does he wanted here." Beast growled.

"He's with Organization XIII." Phalanx explained. "Ever heard of the Nobodies?"

Sora nodded and continued for her, "You see. When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless a Nobody is created too. The Organization has control over the Nobodies."

"They wanted to make you into a Heartless." Goofy said, "So they could have control over _your_ Nobody."

Phalanx looked over at him. _He's not too goofy after all_. She thought.

Belle ran in just then. "You're all okay!" She exclaimed beginning running over.

"Belle!" Beast said in a surprised tone. He quickly ran the rest of the way over. A living teapot, teacup, clock, and candelabra walked over making Phalanx jump back.

Beast took on a guilty expression. "Belle. I-I'm sorry-I wasn't myself." He apologized. "I hope I haven't hurt you in any way."

Belle smiled and shrugged.

"Forgive me." Beast begged.

"I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize." She told him. She planted one of her fists on her hip and shook her finger at Beast. "But I had hoped that you might have changed a little bit." She scolded.

Beast took a step back as if she was his mom and she caught him doing something bad.

"I wish you could start trusting me." Belle said crossing her arms and looking away. Beast looked down sadly.

"Oh, I am afraid time is running short." The candelabra said worriedly.

"What it can talk too?" Phalanx muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Remember the rose?" The candelabra quizzed.

"From the Beast's room?" Donald thought aloud.

The clock pointed over at Donald. "Precisely. If the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls-"

The candelabra interrupted him, "The spell will be broken."

Sora looked over at Belle and the Beast quickly. "Really. Do you think he's going to make it?"

The teapot nodded. "_We_ think so." She said, leaning towards the teacup.

Goofy smiled. "Yup! I think you're right!"

"I _hope_ you're right." Sora shrugged.

Phalanx elbowed him in the arm. "C'mon, have some hope!" She told him.

The Keyblade summoned itself just then. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at it in shock. Nothing in the room had shot off the Keyhole that time. Sora looked around a few seconds and held the Keyblade in position. The Keyhole suddenly appeared in the room from nowhere as Sora locked it.

Beast and Belle walked over. "What happened?" He asked.

Donald pointed upward. "The gate is open!" He said in triumph.

"Do you have to go?" Belle asked.

Sora nodded, "Yeah."

Goofy looked at the two of them. "Now, no mare arguin', okay?" He asked.

Beast looked at Belle and sighed nervously.

The candelabra grinned. "We'll see to it." He said taking a bow.

"Take care, dears." The teapot said.

The clock nodded. "You're welcome here any time." He offered.

Sora nodded. "If you hear anything about Riku or the King, the Heartless, the Organization-anything at all-let us know!" He told them all.

Beast and Belle nodded.

Sora, Donald and Goofy all waved. "Bye!"

The four all turned around to leave and headed out of the ballroom. As they were going down the stairs Phalanx asked Sora a question. "Sora, why do you want to know about Riku or the King? I've heard of the King-but not Riku. Who is he?"

Sora sighed. "For a while now Donald, Goofy, and I have been looking for the King and Riku. The last time we say them they got trapped in the Realm of Darkness. Riku was my best friend."

Phalanx nodded. "I hope we'll find them."

Sora quickly glanced down at her. "'We?'" He asked.

"You're going to stay with us?" Donald asked.

Phalanx smiled nervously "If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Goofy said.

"Welcome to the team!" The three exclaimed.

**Flannery: *still eating chocolate covered raisins***

**Haruhi: Ummmm How many have you had?!**

**Flannery: I dunno, I lost track after 7,293,454**

**Haruhi: Uhhh Sure… Please stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Only Dreaming

**Haruhi: Well, this chapter's kinda…**

**Flannery: W/E**

**Haruhi: This is just to fill in some back story about Phalanx**

**Both: Enjoy!**

Only Dreaming

The group landed in the next World; The Land of Dragons. Phalanx had been there only a few times before so it was still pretty new to her. Everyone walked out of the Gummy Ship and it took off, back into space. Sora looked up at the sky. "Wow it's getting pretty late." He noted. He turned to look at the rest of the group. "We should set up camp."

--

Everyone was sitting near the trees asleep. A fire in the middle of camp kept a bit of light in the woods they were in.

XXXXXXX

"_I can't believe you consider them Superior to you just because they're older than you." Axel said in an annoyed tone._

_Phalanx laughed._

_Axel smirked. "If I were you I would make some serious changes."_

_Roxas looked over at the two of them. "What are you guys talking about this time?"_

_They were all sitting atop the Station Tower in Twilight Town enjoying some Seas-Salt Ice Cream. _

"_We're planning to kidnap Xemnas and force him to eat three gallons of Sea-Salt Ice Cream." Axel joked._

_Roxas rolled his eyes. "Again with your sarcasm." He chuckled._

"_So what are you guys going to do afterwards?" Phalanx wondered._

_They both looked at her. "After what?" Axel asked._

_Phalanx grinned, "After we get our Hearts back of course!"_

_Roxas thought for a moment. "I think I would just do the same things I do everyday. It wouldn't really make a difference"_

_Phalanx nudged her friend in the arm with her elbow. "C'mon be more adventurous. I would visit every World and find out what's out there; And to see what I'm missing." She told them. "Then I would probably pick the one that I liked the most and live there-until I get bored and move somewhere else of course."_

_Axel patted her on the head. "My, my, looks like we have a little adventurer." _

XXXXXXX

_Axel and Phalanx were surrounded by Dusks. "Well, these guys are much harder to shake off than I thought." Axel groaned. He threw his chakrams cutting through a few more Nobodies. Axel growled. "Hey listen. You have to travel to Twilight Town, you'll be safer there."_

_Phalanx shook her head. "I'm not going to leave you here alone." She said defiantly._

_Axel chuckled. "I expected you to say that." He opened a Corridor of Darkness. "Say hi to Roxas for me." That was the last thing he said before he pushed Phalanx into the Darkness._

_Phalanx sat up. Where was she? _

"_A train?" She asked. _

XXXXXXXX

Phalanx jolted upright. She didn't want to have anymore memories come back to her. She didn't want to remember how she failed to bring her friend back; Or how he couldn't remember her.

"What's happening?" Sora asked interrupting her thoughts.

Phalanx sighed, "It's nothing." Sora sat up.

"Was it a bad dream?" He asked.

Phalanx looked up at him. She nodded sadly, "Sort of." He patted her on the head. "It's okay; I have bad dreams sometimes too." He chuckled.

"Like what?" Phalanx asked.

Sora looked down at his hands. "Sometimes it's like I'll never find Riku. Or never be able to make it back to the islands I grew up on, where Kairi's waiting for me to come back with him."

Phalanx looked up at him. "Don't worry. We'll just have to keep looking. I'm sure he's in one of the Worlds."

Sora nodded. "Definitely."

"G'night." She said before leaning against a tree.

Sora yawned and laid back down.

Phalanx continued thinking. She couldn't tell him she saw someone suspicious walking around The World That Never Was. He had long white hair and wore a blindfold over his eyes. No, she couldn't say that at all. After all, she had no clue what Riku looked like she didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing.

**Flannery: Well this was short**

**Haruhi: Yeah-Yeah-Yeah I know right?!**

**Flannery: Ummm. What's wrong with you?**

**Haruhi: *Mad typing syndrome***

**Flannery: Sure, but WOW 2 chapters in one day? People are going to have trouble keeping up with you!**

**Haruhi: Yeah-Yeah-Sure! *starts thinking of ideas for the next chapter***

**Flannery: Grrrr… No more for a while! *Duct Tapes Haruhi's hands together***

**Haruhi:----------**

**Flannery: That's what I thought-stay tuned there might be another soon! We might work on Zodiac 13 and get a chapter of that up today so uhhh…YEAH!**


	9. The Land of Dragons

**Flannery: I'm so sleepy and it's been so long since I thought of things and crud…**

**Haruhi: YOU HAVE TO READ THIS PART! READ THIS: Phalanx has orange hair (I forgot to put that…)**

**Flannery: Orange?**

**Haruhi: Duh! The whole Organization has cool hair colors, so why not?**

**Flannery: Ok… TYPE ALREADY!**

**Haruhi: OH!!! If you're wondering why this popped up in your subscribe list is because I updated it! I CHANGED THIS AROUND THE TIME PHALANX HAD AN ENCOUNTER WITH SOR-SOR'S ANTI-FORM!!! **

The Land of Dragons

Phalanx was the first person to wake up. She ended up sleeping against Sora. She quickly sat up, her face turning red. She looked around a bit. There weren't any Heartless but that didn't mean they weren't hiding. Donald sat up and looked over at her. "Good morning." He mumbled. He didn't seem too much of a morning person.

Sora and Goofy woke up a while later and they all started looking around the rest of the World. They all noticed a strange shadow on a large rock. Phalanx got quickly jerked into a huddle the group made. "A Heartless?" Sora asked.

Donald nodded.

"We'll get the jump on 'em!"

Goofy and Phalanx looked worriedly at the two. Goofy said unsurely, "Guys maybe we should look before we leap."

Sora and Donald weren't listening and crept closer to the shadow. Suddenly they both jumped. A little dragon quickly slithered out of the way and around the shoulders of someone there. Sora and Donald both landed hard on the ground hard. They quickly stood up to see what happened. "Mushu!" Sora said happily standing up.

Mushu looked at the group. "Sora, Donald, Goofy!" He naming out the three. "And who's that over there?" He asked.

Phalanx stepped a little out of the shadows. "I'm Phalanx." She introduced.

"Hey there! Oh! This is Ping!" Mushu said, remembering who the person he was on.

Sora waved. "Hi."

The guy nervously cleared his throat. "Uh. H-hi there!" He said stiffly.

Mushu smiled. "Ping and I were going to join the army over there. We were wondering if you would like to come."

Sora shrugged. "Why not?"

Ping looked more relieved for some reason. "Thanks it'll be more convincing if I have more guys around."

"Huh?"

"Oh uh, never mind."

Goofy crossed his arms thoughtfully. "You're pretendin' to be a boy! Aren't ya?" He asked.

Sora and Donald did a double-take between Goofy and Ping. "You're a … Girl?!" Sora asked.

Ping smiled. "Yep." She said in a higher tone. "My real name's Mulan."

Phalanx blinked twice. "Wait. _Why_ were you pretending to be a boy?"

"Oh, well they don't let women into the army. So I'm afraid unless you don't have a disguise you can't come with us." Mulan stated.

Phalanx thought for a second. "I think I'll stay out side the camp. I'll just team up with you guys when you're outside of it." She told the group.

--

They all had already moved to a new army camp in the mountains. Phalanx was shivering out in the snow right outside the north exit of the village, trying to stay out of sight. "Yeah, I'll just follow you." She muttered to herself. "I didn't know we'd be in the snow!" Phalanx saw the group coming out. She stood up and walked over to them. Sora filled her in on what they were doing. Mushu happened to see China's most wanted criminal head into a cave outside of the village. They all quickly ran in. They reached this huge center chamber with nothing in it. "Empty?" Sora asked.

Mushu groaned. "Man, I could've sworn I saw him in here!"

"Well I guess we better get going." Donald stated.

Phalanx sighed. She really didn't want to go back out into the cold. It was surprisingly warm in there. Donald and Goofy were already out of the room and Phalanx started heading out. She walked right into an invisible barrier. Locking her, Sora, and Ping in; and Donald and Goofy out. "Ow…" Phalanx muttered rubbing her nose. Donald and Goofy quickly ran back and started banging against the invisible wall. Heartless started appearing around the room. Sora summoned his Keyblade as Ping took out his sword. Phalanx growled and clapped her hands, putting them on the floor. The rock tidal waved over itself, crushing most the Heartless. More started to appear. Ping and Sora were busy fighting the other Heartless. Phalanx continued to look around. Shouldn't there be someone controlling them? She quickly knocked away another Heartless and used alchemy to destroy some others.

Sora cut through one last Heartless and they all looked around. No more. The barrier blocking the way out disappeared. Donald and Goofy quickly ran in. "Are you okay?" Donald asked everyone.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"We should head back to the camp." Ping stated.

"Man, I can't believe he wasn't here." Mushu complained.

They group all walked out of the cave and to the camp to find it was burnt down. They all looked around. "What happened?" Sora wondered.

"Captain!" Ping shouted running towards a man who was clutching his side. Phalanx quickly pulled up her hood so he wouldn't see her face. "What happened here?" Ping asked him.

The captain tried to stand up but fell back down onto his knee. "Shan-yu attacked while you were gone." He muttered. He looked back at the burnt village.

Ping shook his head. "Which way did he go?"

The captain pointed towards the mountain. "He went towards the summit."

Ping nodded. "C'mon guys!" He said turning towards the group.

--

They had barely made it to the summit. There was a huge slope completely covered in snow. Shan-Yu was standing at the top far away. He pointed his dagger towards the group. "Attack!" He yelled. Tons of seed-like Heartless came over the top all heading straight towards them all. Soon everyone was completely surrounded by Heartless. They all split up into two groups: Ping, Donald, and Goofy; then Sora and Phalanx.

Sora slashed through a few of the Heartless. He quickly turned to Phalanx. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" He told her.

Phalanx shook her head. "What do you want me to transmute-Snow?!" She asked. She blinked. Quickly she used the snow to form a blade made of ice. "It might melt, but it'll do!" She stated and cut through a Heartless.

It was about an hour before everyone was completely exhausted. Phalanx could barely keep on her feet while Sora mainly concentrated on defending. He growled. "Let's see how they like my Valor Form!" He challenged. He pulled his hands and feet to his chest and a large ball formed around him. Darkness suddenly swarmed into it and the ball shattered. "S-Sora?" Phalanx asked.

What seemed like a Heartless form of Sora turned to face her. It didn't have a Keyblade and kept jumping to its hands every now and then. Phalanx quickly ran over to him but it swung its arm backwards hitting her. Phalanx skidded in the snow for a few yards before she stopped. She grabbed her chest where she was hit and spat up a bit of blood before she passed out.

--

Phalanx barely opened her eyes. Sora was still in Heartless form and fought off the last of the Heartless. He started looking around for some others. Phalanx ran up behind him and held his arms behind him in restraint. "Sora you have to stop!" She told him. The Heartless form yanked its arms forward fast enough to slam Phalanx into its back. She still refused to let go of Sora's wrists. "D-don't you remember who you _are?!_" She shouted.

The Heartless form head jerked to the left and it began shaking. The Darkness seemed to rise off like steam until only Sora was standing.

Phalanx sighed, relieved, and let go of his wrists. He immediately fell to his knees, only staring at the snow in front of him. Phalanx's brows furrowed and she quickly kneeled down in front of Sora. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Sora?" She asked. "Are you okay?!"

Sora gave a slight nod. He was shaking uncontrollably. He was either cold or completely exhausted. Phalanx sighed again, at least he was okay. At least he was back.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAAAAAY!!" Someone screamed. Phalanx looked to her right and watched as a small explosion happened on the huge mountain in the distance. Her face paled. She started shaking Sora by the shoulders again. "C'mon, Sora!" She stopped and watched as the snow started rushing down the mountain side she was on. "C'mon! Get _up!_"

She reached around his chest and tried pulling him up. No use. "Geeze Sora, you need to lose some weight." She grunted. She could've sworn she saw him give a slight smile. The avalanche was getting closer, fast.

"Seriously, Sora! If you're joking about this, _quit it!_" She grabbed his hand and actually managed to pull him to his feet. She started running, pulling Sora along. All he did was move his feet, following wherever Phalanx pulled him. She knew this whole thing was pointless once she saw that they were heading to a cliff. So this is how it would end. The avalanche would catch up to them and shove them right off the cliff.

Someone grabbed both her and Sora by the arm and pulled them to the side. She watched as the avalanche rolled down the cliff. She turned to look at who saved them.

"D-Donald?! Goofy?" She asked disbelievingly. They both nodded. Goofy quickly answered her "question" with. "Ahyuk! You guys _are_ our friends. So we gotta look out for each other!"

Phalanx smiled sincerely. One of her most real smiles ever, if that was possible.

Mushu groaned and walked over to the group. "Aw! C'mon Mulan! Let's just pack our thing and go _home_ girl!"

Of course the general of the army just _happened_ to be walking by. Phalanx gaped and looked away, fumbling to pull her hood up.

The general's brows furrowed. "Mulan… A woman?!" He immediately turned to Sora.

Sora blinked, probably completely confused on what was going on. "Huh?"

"You knew that Ping was really a woman in disguise."

Sora just shrugged helplessly.

The man turned to Mulan and told her, "The consequence for this- is death… Leave." He then turned and left. He had to have become quite attached to Mulan.

"Sorry." Sora mumbled.

Mulan sighed. "It's okay. I couldn't keep that up forever though, so I guess thanks." She took her hair out of the bun it was in and took off her armor.

Sora nodded. "C'mon, let's head back." He actually stumbled a few times before standing up completely. Phalanx hid her smile, well _he_ was recovering quickly.

The rest of the group followed silently. They all heard a loud yell and quickly turned to the cliff they were near. Shan-Yu burst out of the snow at the bottom of it. "He's alive?!" Sora asked in bewilderment.

"He's heading towards the city!" Mulan noticed. "We have to warn the emperor."

Quickly they all started running back towards the base camp at the bottom of the mountains.

--

Phalanx panted and looked at the gate they had made it to; before she remembered it being closed with a lock so the army had already come through here. The group made their way to the city. It was really huge and had tons of shops and was lit with paper lanterns. "Hehe. You're gonna have to take us the rest of the way there Mulan." Sora stated. "I don't know my way around yet."

Mulan nodded and ran down a nearby side street. She lead them all the way through and to the palace. They saw Shang and the troops heading through the courtyard. "Shang!" Mulan shouted running over. "Shan-Yu is coming this way!" She told him. "He's still alive!"

The captain growled. "Why should I believe you?" He asked.

Sora ran up to them "She's telling the truth!" They all stopped and looked over. Shan-Yu was standing in front of the palace with his dagger to the emperor's throat. Phalanx clapped her hands and placed them on the ground. She made a pillar launch out of the ground and hit the dagger making it fly out of Shan-Yu's hand. Heartless started appearing around all of them. Sora looked around. "You get the emperor!" He told Shang. "We'll take care of the Heartless and Shan-Yu." Shang nodded and quickly got to the emperor as Shan-Yu got his weapon. The rest of the troops followed Shang inside and closed the doors.

Sora and the group ran up the stairs to the palace. Shan-Yu grinned and held up his dagger. Sora ran forward and swung his Keyblade down. Shan-Yu blocked and Goofy threw his shield hitting him in the side. Sora jumped back as Donald used a Thunder Spell. Mulan used Mushu's fire to attack as Phalanx protected the doors leading into the palace from the Heartless. She even repaired them when they got too damaged.

Sora hit Shan-Yu across the face before he got knocked backwards by a Heartless and landed on his back. Donald took a short breather before using more magic. Goofy continued tossing his shield making it hit anything in its path. Mulan and Mushu hit Shan-Yu with one more fire attack as Sora jumped up and hit Shan-Yu one more time. He stumbled backwards and collapsed. Sora and Mulan turned to each other. Sora smiled as Mulan nodded her head happily. Phalanx sighed and watched as two people can and took Shan-Yu's body away. Mushu jumped off of Mulan's shoulder and began dancing around.

"Oh yeah! That's what I call burning some Honey Bun! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the Best!- Oh no wait. I'm the best!" Phalanx rolled her eyes as Mushu began cheering for himself. They all heard the gates open and watched as the emperor and Shang walked out. The emperor stopped in front of Mulan. "I have heard a great deal about you Fa-Mulan." He said.

Mulan nervously stepped forward and bowed.

"You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial Soldier." He started listing.

Phalanx could've sworn she saw Mulan roll her eyes.

"You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese Army and dishonored your family name."

Sora put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "We get the picture." He groaned.

"And in the end-"

Donald moaned looking over at Mulan.

"-You have saved us all." The emperor finished. Without looking back the emperor called over Shang. He handed Mulan Shan-Yu's sword and let the emperor continue. "And I want you to take this so everyone can see what you did for China." Mulan smiled jumped when she heard cheering from behind her. The whole group spun around to see hundreds of people had gathered around. "Can I have an autograph?" Sora joked. They turned back around. "Li Shang, isn't there something you wish to say?" The emperor asked.

Shang nodded. "Mulan."

"Sir!"

"Sora!"

"Sir!"

"Donald!"

"Sir!"

"Goofy!"

"Sir!"

"And-"

"Phalanx!"

Shang nodded then bowed. "Thank-you."

The emperor looked over his shoulder. "Shang if you wish to win the heart of Fa-Mulan you have to say more than that." He laughed.

Shang's face turned red.

The dagger Mulan was holding started glowing. She jumped back and watched as it floated into the air. Sora summoned the Keyblade and locked the Keyhole the blade sent out. "I guess it's time to go." He stated.

Mulan smiled. "I guess I'll see you sometime. Bye, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Phalanx."

They all waved. "You two play nice now!" Sora teased.

Both Mulan and Shang jumped. "Whoa! Watch it soldier." He stuttered.

Sora grinned and began walking down all the stairs so they could all leave.

--

Phalanx sighed and looked out the window near her seat in the Gummy Ship. "Something's going on with the controls." Donald stated. "I'm not controlling the ship!"

Goofy looked over from his seat. "What d'you mean Donald?" He asked.

Donald growled. "What do you mean 'What do I mean' I can't control the ship!"

Sora looked at where they were going. "Which world is that?"

"It's Disney Castle." Donald told him.

**Haruhi: Grrr…. I **_**hate**_** that world…**

**Flannery: Haha**

**Haruhi: Don't act like you don't**

**Flannery: *shuts up***


	10. Disney Castle

**Flannery: Boy, I'm BORED**

**Haruhi: Type! Good you started this before you left forever other wise you'd be LOST! L-O-S-T! Got it MEMORIZED!?!**

**Flannery:… I know….**

Disney Castle

The Gummy Ship landed shortly at the World. They were in the landing spot under the Castle. Phalanx anxiously looked around and at all the equipment that was surrounding her. She mostly followed Donald and Goofy out along with Sora, who had also never been to this world. After a few minutes of walking and climbing stairs they finally found a door made completely out of leaves. In fact, to Phalanx it seemed like it _was_ only a shrub. Sora blinked and pushed it open, revealing that they were under the courtyard. Phalanx looked around at all the weird designs the shrubs and bushes were cut in. "This place is _huge!_" She exclaimed.

Sora nodded in agreement. All four of them barely stepped out of the Gummy Garage before hundreds of Heartless started appearing all around them. "Here too?" Goofy thought. Sora groaned and summoned the Keyblade as Donald and Goofy quickly pulled out their weapons. Sora looked around again. "There's too many of them for us to fight them all." He stated. "So we'll just have to find an entrance to the Castle." The rest of the group nodded in agreement before dashing forward all at once.

After only a few minutes of cutting through Heartless, or jumping out of the way of them, Sora shouted out that he found the door. After the rest of the group ran over, Phalanx was actually pretty surprised to see it was a normal door, not a bush. They all quickly ran inside. "Whoa!" Sora exclaimed, noticing his voice echoed.

"No time for sight seeing!" Donald told him, "We have to find Queen Minnie."

Sora nodded and they all followed him to a room at the end of the hall. Heartless appeared even in the castle, Sora shook his head. "There's no time to fight them!" He shouted before his pace broke into a run. They all closely followed. To Phalanx it seemed as if the hallway kept getting further away, she hoped it wasn't just that.

Eventually, Sora ripped open the door and slammed it closed after they all went in. He looked around it as if hoping there could be a lock. "Don't worry." A high pitched voice told him. "No Heartless will come in here, as long as there's light." The group spun around to see a small mouse with a nice pink dress standing in front of them. "Queen Minnie!" Donald and goofy exclaimed simultaneously. Sora ran over and Donald and Goofy bowed. Phalanx and Sora glanced at each other and shrugged then also bowed. Donald quickly asked, "Queen Minnie, why did you call us here."

The Queen sighed sadly. "We seem to have too many Heartless. We also have a big problem with the basement. I need you guys to warn the others in the Castle, they don't know about the danger!"

Goofy nodded. "Sure! Don't worry about it."

Donald shook his head. "We can't all go, who will get you to the basement?" He quickly looked at Sora and Phalanx. "You two would just get yourselves lost, you go with the Queen."

Phalanx giggled. "It's true."

The Queen nodded. "Good luck you two."

Donald and Goofy both ran out of the room. Sora and Phalanx watched them leave and turned back to the Queen. "We have to make it to the King's Throne Room. I'll do the rest from there." She explained. Sora agreed and pulled open the door. No Heartless…. Yet. They all went out and were quickly surrounded by Shadows. Phalanx growled and clapped her hands. She placed her hand on the wall behind her and felt the Alchemic reaction starting to form what she wanted. A sword. She dashed forward and managed to cut through two of them with one swing; Making a big enough path to run through. "C'mon!" She said beckoning the other two over. Phalanx was working on getting them to the door; Sora was busy protecting the Queen (which _looked_ a lot easier than it actually was). They made it after a few minutes.

The door was huge. You could barely see the top. "D-do we have to open this?" Sora asked in bewilderment.

Phalanx shook her head. "I sure hope not."

The Queen chuckled and pushed on a certain part of the door. A smaller part of the door opened, the Queen headed in. Phalanx blinked twice before heading in after Sora, who only had to duck a tiny bit.

The throne room was completely empty of Heartless. Phalanx became uneasy; the air was thick with Darkness. Sora tightened his grip on the Keyblade and took one step forward; immediately dark corridors opened letting Heartless flood in. They were all the same; Red with a black ball for a face. "N-not here too!" The queen exclaimed.

Sora growled. "There's no time to fight them all. Just run through." He ran forward and cut trough one of them. "Come on!" He beckoned Phalanx and the Queen over. They followed him through the room and eventually made it to the Throne. "W-what do we do now?" Phalanx asked worried about the Heartless which were regrouping and coming closer. The Queen was fiddling around with the throne, looking for something. She smirked and then pressed…. Was that button? Phalanx felt the ground below her rumble but stayed where she was, afraid the floor might eat her if she moved. Sora jumped off, nothing seemed to happen to him; The blue flooring that had the throne on it began to move to the left; revealing a path to the basement. Light poured out making all the Heartless vanish and Phalanx shudder. "Get in." The Queen motioned the two over with her hand. Sora shrugged and headed in. Phalanx was frozen in place

--

Donald and Goofy panted. Both had made it to the door outside the throne room after running around and through every doorway in the castle. They walked in to see Phalanx standing next to some stairs that lead into the ground. Goofy vaguely remembered those being there. Both quickly charged over, hoping no more Heartless would catch up.

--

Phalanx shuddered. _I can't go down there._ She thought. _I'll die or something… there's just too much light… It's already unbearable being next to Sora all the time._ She turned her head to the left and saw Donald and Goofy heading over.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"S-Sora and the Queen went d-down there." She stuttered. Her strength was fading soon there would be nothing left.

"Aren't you coming too?" Donald asked. _Probably getting suspicious, just because they're your friends doesn't mean that they can trust you. _Phalanx thought.

"No, I-I'll stand guard." Phalanx said as assuring as she could. Donald and Goofy both exchanged glances before heading down into the basement. Phalanx watched them go down, counting each step. Right when they reached the bottom she bounded out of the room. Before it had taken around ten minutes to travel across the throne room, now it only took about one. When she reached the door she pulled it open and slammed it behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed. _Finally got away._

There was still light in the castle, but not as much. Only about as much Sora has. Phalanx groaned and collapsed. "Maybe I _should_ fade into the Darkness…" She whispered looking at her hand. She looked to the left. There were shadows in the corner of the room which could have easily been Darkness. It seemed to be calling her over.

Phalanx stood up uneasily and took a few steps closer. It was continued to beckon her over. Phalanx stopped when the shadows touched to front of her boots. She stuck her arm out; someone grabbed her wrist and jerked her into the Darkness. "Lemme go!" Phalanx shrieked. A hand quickly clasped over her mouth. The person squatted down to be with eye level with her. Phalanx recognized them immediately. "Are you going to going to be quiet now?" Axel asked.

Phalanx nodded and Axel removed his hand from her mouth and let go of her wrist. "Axel! You're alright!" Phalanx exclaimed before she threw her arms around her best friend's neck. Axel hugged her back for a second before he let go. "Okay little one, get off." He teased.

Phalanx took one step back and watched as her friend straightened up. She had every right in all the Worlds to be in the least bit "happy" to see her friend. "The last time I saw you I thought you were dead." She told him.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. That's beside the point." He bent over and began to whisper at this point. "Listen, Saїx and the Superior have been talking a lot more lately. Something has to be up. You're the kind of Nobody meant for thinking, not fighting, so watch your back. Got it memorized? Oh, look after the Hero too, will ya?"

Phalanx nodded then quickly spun around. She heard footsteps coming from the Throne room.

"Well, _you've_ got company." Axel told her. "That means I should scram." He gave a fake solute before leaving through a Corridor of Darkness.

Phalanx really wished he could've stayed longer, but moved to stand in front of the door. Sora walked out. "Oh, hey Phalanx." He stated with a look of surprise.

"What happened?" Phalanx asked.

"Oh, uhh…" Sora scratched the back of his head.

Donald sighed. "Maleficent is back. We have to ask Merlin about how to get rid of the Thorns."

_Maleficent… I've heard that before… Merlin lives in Hollow Bastion if I remember right… So we get to leave, then come back…Thorns?… With _this_ group I'll find out soon enough what he means…_

"Yeah," Sora agreed, "So we have to get back to the Gummy Ship."

Phalanx nodded uneasily, hoping that what ever source of light that was in the basement had enough power to cover what had been _outside_ the castle too.

--

The group panted as they entered the Gummy Ship. All of the Heartless that had been outside probably would've been in the castle if it weren't for the fact the castle had the least bit of light in it. Phalanx sighed and collapsed in her seat by the window. Donald took the ships control while Sora and Goofy buckled into their seats.

When they were in space Phalanx began to think. Not just skimming over what just happened, but really _thinking_.

She glanced over at Sora. _Why would Axel want me to 'look after the Hero'? He's more than capable of taking care of himself. Then again, he did say he knew Sora a bit before now. He never said when though. Around that time he introduced me to Roxas… He knew exactly what it was like to be new in the Organization, he joined only a bit earlier… _Phalanx quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts. She didn't know much the about Organization, she had joined only a month or so before _this_ whole mess happened. _I _still_ can't find how Sora managed to recognize Vexen's name. I've never mentioned it, he could only know if he _knew_ Vexen. _Phalanx's eyes widened as she turned to look at Sora. _When I joined I never got the full detailed description… _She looked back down at her feet. _They told me that _someone _was to be expected at Castle Oblivion and then Axel had to leave for a while… Was it _Sora_ they wanted?! …No… They said there was more than one… I think…_Phalanx glanced up one more time but only to be greeted by a pair of curious blues eyes only a few inches from her face.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

Phalanx nodded slowly.

Sora smiled and straightened up, "Good, we just landed at Hollow Bastion."

Phalanx nodded again and stood up, following Sora out of the gummy ship. She looked around. This place seemed… _different_… How? She couldn't quite place her finger on it… "C'mon! No stalling" Sora told her impatiently, starting to drag her by the arm. Phalanx stumbled along after Sora who was leading Donald and Goofy. After a few more paces Sora let Phalanx walk on her own and they made it to Merlin's house. Phalanx guessed Sora was always welcome here, considering he opened the door and walked in without even knocking.

Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and-presumably Merlin- were all standing around a computer watching Cid make a new program to help keep the town safe. Merlin had a large blue over shirt and a long white beard. Along with a hat to match. "Hey everyone!" Sora called out. They all turned to look at him.

"Back so soon?" Leon teased. Even though it _had_ only been a couple of days since the group had last been here.

Yuffie jumped up and down. "Alright! Back in action!" She shouted punching thin air. She probably thought the group was going to stay longer than _they_ planned.

"So whaddya want this time?" Cid asked, not meaning to be offensive… Hopefully.

Sora groaned, "Maleficent's back and we don't know what to do."

Donald urgently ran up to Merlin and started explaining things so quickly half of it wasn't comprehensible. Save for a few words like "Disney Castle", "Maleficent", and "Thorns".

Merlin just rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers saying, "Maybe I should just see this for myself."

Phalanx saw smoke quickly surrounded her. She squeaked before it completely covered her and the rest of her companions. She quickly shut her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them again to find she was in a cave… Well, sort of. If it weren't for the fact she had tiles under her feet made her know it was indoors. She glanced around, thorns, just like Donald said was in the basement. The wave of uneasiness came over her again. _Light._ She looked up. A giant orb was on top of a white platform. _The Light source?_ Sora, Merlin, and the Queen had started conversing on what to do but Phalanx wasn't listening. She continued looking around. She noticed another poof of smoke a few yards in front of her. A white door was standing there, closed, waiting to be opened. Sora turned to her then. He called her over and waited for the small group to gather around him. "You guys ready to go?" He asked.

Donald and Goofy nodded enthusiastically.

Phalanx bit her bottom lip. "I-I think I'll sit this one out…" She muttered.  
Sora rolled his eyes and began to drag her to the door by her wrist. "H-Hey lemme go!" She shouted pulling as hard back as she could.

Donald and Goofy had begun giggling. Phalanx shot them a death glare making both their laughs turn into wide smiles.

Sora growled before he grabbed Phalanx and slung her over his shoulder. "Gah! Put me down!" She whined.

Sora shook his head, "Nope. You haven't done that much so I'm taking you with me."

Donald and Goofy couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into fits of hysterics.

Phalanx growled. "How dare you laugh at my pain!?" She shouted shaking her fist at them. "How _dare_ you!"

Even Sora began shaking; probably meaning he was trying to hold in _his_ laughs. Phalanx gave up and slammed her face into Sora's back.

Merlin and the Queen awkwardly waved to them as Donald and Goofy opened the white door so Sora could carry his 'passenger' through.

--

Even though the whole group _walked_ through they all managed to be _thrown_ out the other side.

Phalanx quickly jumped to her feet and looked around. Everything was black and white? She looked down at herself. Her hands and feet were bigger than they were before. She was possibly twice as thin and none of her joints bent at a certain point, just kind of… Curved. She watched as the rest of the group stood up.

Sora had a just-as-confused-as-you expression on his face. Phalanx noticed he was in the clothes she had first met him in. The ones that were too small. Donald and Goofy also seemed to be in older clothes. Goofy looked more cartoon-ish (well they all did) and was now a bit taller than Sora, Donald had a longer beak.

"Look! There's the Corner Stone of Light!" Goofy stated getting to his feet.

Sora walked up to the huge orb. "W-What's going on?" He asked. "Everything's black and white!"

Donald began inspecting his wings. "This is kinda like… uhh… ummm…"

"Déjà vu?" Goofy thought.

"Yeah! That's it!" Donald exclaimed. Phalanx noted their voices sounded a bit muffled.

"You guys have been here before?" Sora asked, becoming even more confused.

Someone's footsteps were heard coming closer and stopped a few feet away from the group. They turned to look who it was. Phalanx's eyes widened. Pete.

"You guys seen any bad guys around here?" He asked. He looked very different from before, back at the Underworld.

Unhesitatingly the whole group pointed at Pete. A perfect answer to his question.

Pete nearly jumped a foot in the air. "_Me?!_ Well, I oughta-!" He raised his fists and the group quickly got into their fighting stances. No one made a move.

Pete shook his head. "I ain't got time to waste on punks like you!" He announced, storming off to a place with a sign over it saying "Pier".

"There's our villain!" Sora exclaimed to his group. He looked as though he was going to follow Pete, but quickly turned to Phalanx. He gave her some kind of weird look. She looked back up at Sora and smiled sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and started pushing her along. That was right… She had done 'nothing' today, so of course she was going first.

Once the group made it to the Pier, Sora quickly confronted Pete. Pete angrily turned around to face him. "What? Do you punks have some kinda bone to pick with me?!" He demanded.  
"More than _one!_" Sora retorted.

This is where Phalanx found it strange. Pete would obviously remember who his enemies were… So why was he acting so weird? This is _also_ where Phalanx was ripped out of her thoughts… Quite literally. Sora pulled her along to stand in front of, a retreating, Pete; nearly dislocating her wrist.

"Not so fast!" He challenged.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

"No!" Phalanx groaned. She did _not_ have enough energy to fight.

--

It only took a few hits to knock Pete down. He was a lot weaker than he used to be. He growled, "Oh! What's you punk's beef with me anyway!..." He then stopped to look at his attackers more closely. "Who are ya? You knew around here?"

The original trio gave him the most incredulous looks as Phalanx simply slammed her palm to her forehead. "Quite the act!" Sora shouted.

A steam boat chimed.

Pete immediately reacted and jumped up. Only to have his back crack and fall right back down.

Goofy nervously walked up to Pete. "Something doesn't seem quite right here." He explained. "Are you sure you're Pete?"

Pete spun around and shook his fist at the group. "Of _course_ I'm Pete! I'm the captain of the steamboat!" He hissed. "So _stop botherin' me, see?_" Another huge pop came from somewhere around Pete's neck and he quickly turned around again. Phalanx chuckled.

Pete started explaining, "I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat!"

Phalanx's brow furrowed. She could make _no_ sense of what he just said. Again she was pulled from her thoughts when Sora yanked her into the group's huddle. Goofy became _really_ worried, which was a side of him Phalanx never really saw too much of. "I'm startin' to think we made a mistake!" He told the group.

Sora also became worried. He never really _had_ a worried side as far as Phalanx knew.

"I'm thinking the same thing!" He whispered, everyone stole a glance at Pete. "He hasn't even called any _Heartless_!"

Goofy was about to walk over and apologize before Sora pulled him back. He whispered something in the dog's ear which Phalanx didn't hear until… "Phalanx you've been voted to go apologize!" Sora said with a huge smile. She felt her stomach sink as she heard Donald and Goofy start laughing as quietly as possible.

Phalanx grumbled and walked over. She looked up at the giant being, who was Pete, sitting in front of her facing the other way. "S-Sorry we hurt you Captain Pete." She said as sincerely as possible. He growled and jumped up. "Oh yeah? If you're _really_ sorry, then go find my steamboat!" He shouted. Phalanx screamed and hid behind Sora, who could barely say anything himself. "Y-Yes sir!" He managed.

Pete groaned and, once again, collapsed. "Oh! My achin' back!" He groaned. Sora turned to face Phalanx (who was still behind him) in bewilderment.

"Don't look at _me!_" She retorted. "_I_ was the one who apologized." He quickly shook his head and went to go help Captain Pete stand up, and hopefully, _stay_ up.

**Flannery: I was originally going to have this include all of timeless river…**

**Haruhi: But it's dragged out enough, ne?**

**Flannery: Yep…. Besides!**

**Haruhi: What?**

**Flannery: Timeless River is a different World! Right?**

**Haruhi: Totally ^_^**

**Flannery: lol I doubt anyone still reads this!! But I HAVE to keep writing! I have such good ideas and EXPECTATIONS for this!!!... Oh sorry for not being online in so long! Science Fair is a PAIN!!! My presentation is 3 days from now!!!.... well…. 3 days from January 23****rd****… Okay? :3**


	11. Why Nobodies Don't Exist

**Flannery: Might sound crazy- but it ain't no lie! Baby, bye bye bye!**

**Haruhi: *palm/forhead***

Why Nobodies Don't Exist

After a few minutes the group managed to get Pete onto his feet, who stormed of muttering things about his boat. Sora sighed. "Man, I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy!"

"That would be too easy!" Donald retorted.

Phalanx rolled her eyes. Sometimes things _were_ that easy; But most the time, not.

"Well, how 'bout we go find that steamboat?" Goofy suggested.

Sora nodded slightly, "Well, I guess we _did_ say we would…"

"Yeah, under pressure." Phalanx muttered.

Donald shook his head, "We also have a door to find!"

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, I forgot." He admitted. He took a quick glance over Goofy's head. "Hey, what's this?" He asked running over.

The group quickly followed to see what he was looking at. It was a floating box with curtains over what presumably was a screen.

Phalanx blinked twice. "So, what? Now we're going to watch a puppet show?"

Donald simply walked over and pulled a string on the side, the curtains immediately flew up and everybody watched what was going to happen.

--

_There were four windows. They each had a small symbol on the top. They all had different Heartless looking curiously looking into them. The windows flew open and the Heartless slowly headed inside. The windows shut, and right when they did, the white door opposite of them started shaking. Sora, Phalanx, Donald, and Goofy all came crashing out._

_ Phalanx was the first one to jump to her feet and began looking around. After they all stood up Goofy pointed out, "Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!"_

_Sora cautiously walked up to the orb. "What's going on?" he asked. "Everything's black and white!"_

_Donald began inspecting his wings. "This is kinda like… uhh… ummm…"_

"_Déjà vu?" Goofy thought._

"_Yeah! That's it!" Donald exclaimed._

"_You guys have been here before?" Sora asked, becoming even more confused._

--

The screen went white and the whole group looked at each other uneasily.

"What was _that_?" Sora asked.

Goofy started, "Heartless goin' out-"

"And us coming in." Donald finished.

Sora still looked confused. "But what's it mean?"

Donald quickly went over and pulled the string again… Nothing. The group turned around to finish their adventure when they noticed the four windows in the 'movie' were all on the other side of the area they were in. Sora's eyes widened and he quickly rushed over to stand in front of one. "No _way!_" He muttered. He watched as the rest of the group each went to stand in front of a different window. "How about we all take our own so it won't take as long?" He suggested.

"Sure!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

Phalanx shrugged and looked at the top of her window. Hers had a building on fire, which did _not_ look good. Sora's had a construction site. Donald's had a house with the same symbol on it as Sora's Keybade keychain did. Last, Goofy's had a giant being tied down.

The group nodded to each other. Phalanx gulped and opened her window before jumping in.

--

Phalanx landed and looked up. A huge building was on fire and was swaying side to side. Just like how the picture above her window described. She rushed forward and noticed a mouse ran out from behind the building. He had his hands in front of him and was trying to push back to small fireballs. Phalanx gulped. "And he needs… _My_ help." She saw two other small wads of fire head to the building. _ So that's how it lit on fire in the first place. _She ran over and quickly was blocked by a group of Shadow Heartless.

Phalanx clapped her hands and placed one on the floor. She made a stone sword and began cutting through the Heartless. The problem was that it seemed every time she cut through on, two more would appear.

After around 30 minutes of fighting Phalanx sliced one last Heartless and looked around. She was breathing hard and her right arm felt heavy. She growled and switched her sword to her left hand. In that instant Corridors of Darkness opened in two of the corners of the area. She heard both Heartless come rushing at her at the same time and barely managed to roll out of the way. Both spun and looked at her. They were "_Cars?!_" Phalanx yelped, having to jump over them as they came at her again, they crossed narrowly missing each other. "That's not fair!" She shouted at them, especially because of how tired she already was.

Phalanx grunted and charged at one of them as it turned around. She brought the sword down as hard as she could. It cracked and she jumped back, the sword falling to pieces in her hand. She growled and tossed the broken piece of rock to the side, it immediately fused back into the ground. Phalanx looked around desperately, surely something was harder than stone in this darn place! Both cars raced towards her again, she had to jump and nearly did the splits in the air just to avoid the attacks.

Phalanx grunted as she landed back down. She was getting tired and couldn't keep dodging forever; she needed a method of attack. The cars rushed at her again. Phalanx jumped to the side to get out of the way, but only of one. The second car hit her directly in the chest. She clenched her teeth and hit the ground a good ways away. She rolled at least four times (she didn't want to count) and stopped facing the open area. She was near a corner opposite the burning building.

The blow didn't hurt as much as she expected, but was enough to keep her down. Her cheeks were both scraped and so were other various parts of her body, it hurt to move. Phalanx laid there panting, sweat rolling off her forehead. She needed to think of a way to finish off the Heartless, but all it seemed like she could do right now was just watch the cars race back and forth, nearly hitting each other each time. Phalanx scowled. _If those stupid cars are bad enough at steering that they can barely miss each other while being able to see, it makes me wonder what would happen if-_ Phalanx's thoughts ended and her eyes widened. She had just found her method of attack.

She managed to push herself to her knees and unzipped her Organization cloak (she always had a black sleeveless shirt and jeans on under so it didn't matter). She grabbed both corners of the coat in separate hands and raced to the middle of the battle field. She stretched her arms out as far as they could go.

"Hey Heartless!" She challenged, "I bet you can't hit me one more time!" Both Heartless spun around; their wheels began scraping the ground while they stayed in place. Both at once, they charged forward. Everything seemed to get slower, Phalanx's eyes lowered to slits. _Closer…Closer…_Exactly then Phalanx pushed herself off the ground as fast, high, and as hard as she could. She pulled in her legs to avoid them getting hit.

The cars slammed directly into each other and faded into the Darkness they came from. Phalanx landed on her feet but quickly fell to her knees. She was breathing harder than before and she was completely exhausted. She turned her head to see the building, the flames in it immediately turned to smoke. She gave a small smirk and forced herself to her feet. "Well, if they can't see where each other are then they have to hit, right?" Phalanx asked, probably just questioning her plan that worked.

She fumbled with the zipper to her coat and managed to pull it up. Right when she did, the mouse came over and grabbed one of her hands. He shook it hard enough she was pretty sure he would dislocate her shoulder. He waved and quickly ran off, to where? Who knows.

Phalanx shook her head and turned around. She noticed another window covered by a curtain. She sighed and trudged over to pull the string.

--

_ A woman was facing the screen. "Listen well" she hissed. "On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle."_

_ The screen turned to look at a white door._

_ "But, until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies, unguarded with all its power still contained!"_

_ "The Cornerstone… of Light?" a voice asked from 'behind' screen._

_ "Yes, that cursed spheres is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle."_

_ The screen turned back to the woman. "Go then." She commanded, "Time to prove your worth! And don't you dare fail me again!"_

_ The screen started to zoom out revealing the person she was talking to, to be Pete._

_ "Don't fail her again, eh? Let's see…" his ears suddenly perked up. "That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!" He quickly headed to the door. "But first, I gotta get my old steamboat back!" Pete pulled open the door and headed in._

--

Phalanx waited until the screen changed completely to white. She titled her head slightly to the side. Maybe Sora and the rest of the group would know what it meant. She turned to her left and headed towards the window to where the Cornerstone of Light was.

--

The instant she climbed out of the window the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't hurting anymore. Phalanx's eyes widened and she quickly pulled up her sleeve to check her elbow, which she was positive was scraped open not two minutes ago. She blinked twice and decided to ignore it. She began wiping the soot from the burning building off her face.

Donald and Goofy both jumped out of the windows they had at about the same time. Sora hopped out of his a few seconds later. He smiled and looked at the group. "We all okay?" He asked.

They all nodded before gathering into another huddle to discuss what they saw in the screens they got. Each of them discovering their's were different. It wasn't long before it was Phalanx's turn for the sharing circle.

"Ehm…" She muttered. "There was this woman… A-Apparently I was in someone's point of view and she was talking to that person. She was saying that the Cornerstone of Light was preventing her from heading into 'the castle'…" Phalanx stopped for a moment before recollecting her thoughts. "The person she was talking to was Pete… Who apparently was in trouble with her… She told him not to fail her again and to find a way to make it so she could get into the castle… Oh, the 'castle' was also starting under construction at that time; Probably Disney Castle."

Sora slightly tilted his head. "Well, who was the woman?" He asked.

Phalanx bit her bottom lip and her brows furrowed. "Well, I don't recognize her from anywhere," She started thinking harder, "But I _think_ her name was…" Phalanx stopped, realizing the name had completely slipped her mind.

"_'Her name was'_?" Donald quizzed repeating Phalanx's last words.

Phalanx started sounding things out. "Malu… Marle… Mula…" Her brows furrowed even further.

Sora groaned and slammed his right palm to his forehead.

"Oh, and are _you_ any better with names?!" Phalanx hissed through gritted teeth.

Sora sighed, "I little better than _you_ I suppose."

Phalanx growled at him while he simply stuck out his tongue while crossing his arms.

"Gawrsh guys," Goofy stated, "No need to fight over this! Phalanx you'll remember that name sooner or later, right?"

Phalanx nodded defensively. She suddenly snapped her fingers. "Maleficent!" She announced.

"MALEFICENT?!" The original trio shouted making Phalanx jump nearly a foot in the air.

"She must've known all along!" Sora stated.

Goofy started thinking, "Let's see, if that door's connected to the past-"

"No, no, no!" Donald growled, "It leads here!"

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"So that means we're in the past!" Goofy said triumphantly.

"Wow…" Sora muttered. A smile quickly grew on his face. "If we're in the past…"

Donald continued his chain of thought. "We can change the future!"

Phalanx shook her head. "Guys it doesn't work like that." This got the groups attention. "If the future is what it is now, that means we've _already_ gone into the past with this same idea and we've already changed it to what it is now." She looked up to see everyone staring at her. "_What?_" She asked as if it was simple addition.

"E-Either way." Sora stated. "That means if we _don't _change the past right now, we'll change the _future_ by _not_ doing anything to the past?"

Phalanx's eyes widened. "That might create a paradox in which we _never_ get back to the future!... I-I mean the present!... Err…"

Phalanx and Sora stared blankly at each other for a few minutes until Goofy butted in. "Well, Merlin trusted us not to change the future by messin' with the past. So guys, do ya think we outta move a few things around or not?" He asked.

Phalanx thought for a second. "No… We shouldn't…. because…" She trailed off.

Sora quickly picked up where she left off. "Because, if we move anything now, then it would mess up the future… Because this might be before we _decided_ to move anything in the past, therefore, preventing some sort of paradox and changing the future from what it is _right_ now!"

Phalanx nodded. "Precisely."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other worriedly, either what Sora and Phalanx said made _perfect_ sense or absolutely _no_ sense. So they were either going to a perfectly normal home, or some alternate universe of home. Where _Phalanx_ might be the Wielder of the Keyblade, or Sora might be a _girl_ or something.

Phalanx glanced at the rest of the group. "S-Sorry for getting us so off topic." She muttered. "Where were we again?"

Sora thought for a minute, "We were saying that Pete came into the past to allow Maleficent into the castle-Pete!"

"He tricked us!" Donald shouted.

"Still, somethin' just doesn't seem right." Goofy pointed out.

Sora crossed his arms in thought. "The Pete we met here had kind of an attitude, but he didn't seem like a _bad_ guy…"

Donald spun around just then, "Look!" He shouted. Sure enough the usual present-time Pete was standing near the sign to the Waterway. He put a hand over his eyes to block out sun and looked in the group's direction. He actually started _laughing_ before saying, "Yep! That castle's as good as ours!"

"That's the Pete we know!" Sora growled.

"Bad, bad, bad." Donald scolded.

"Oh no!" Goofy shouted pointing in the direction of the Cornerstone, only to reveal it wasn't there. Phalanx _seriously_ thought she heard music start spiraling downward showing their defeat.

"The Cornerstone's gone!" Sora shouted in disbelief.

Phalanx simply shook her head. "So we _do_ have to move things around in the past to change the future!" She turned to her friend. "Sora, you're right! We do have to move things, otherwise the future _would_ be different and we'd create a paradox by _not_ finding the Cornerstone!"

Sora groaned and rolled eyes, "Phalanx, this isn't the _perfect_ time for this!"

Goofy fit all the pieces together quite simply, "So if the Cornerstone's gone and this is where the Castle is being built, the castle will be filled with Darkness!"

Pete ran by just then. Sora spun around, "Hey! Hold it right there!"

Pete half-turned, "No way, small fry! I finally found the pipsqueak what stole my steamboat!"

Phalanx groaned and said to herself, "I think there's a pattern on how many sentences I can't make sense of with this guy."

Donald quickly continued the conversation which was probably more important, "Yeah! It was _you!_"

Pete grinned, "Right, me!" He announced pointing at himself. "W-Wait! It wasn't me! Just somebody who _looks_ like me!" He then ran off.

Sora groaned and clutched his head, "Aw! Which is it?!"

Phalanx sighed, "We'll only know if we follow them." The group quickly glanced at each other before dashing in the direction the Petes went to.

They made it to a river to see Pete jump onto a wooden crate with the Cornerstone in it.

"After him!" Sora shouted.

The steamboat immediately started shooting off steam and headed further out into the river, Pete, mocking them the whole time. When he made it far enough out into the river he started to throw things. First, a wooden box; Sora quickly got the idea to hit the items back at him. Pete then threw what seemed to be an oil drum.

Sora quickly hit it in the air and knocked it back. Pete grunted as it hit him. He then threw a metal pan. Easily enough it flew directly over him like a frisbee before dropping onto his head. The whole steamboat began spinning and docked near the riverbed. Phalanx sighed, _thank goodness for the cartoon effects of this World!_ She thought.

Right when they made it to the steamboat they all noticed it was too far in the water to reach the Cornerstone. Sora looked to his right, a hook. He quickly grabbed it, which pulled him over to be _right_ beside the Cornerstone. This was the fun part. He had to hit the crate, it started falling to pieces immediately. Right when it completely smashed, Pete fell from his perch on top of the crate into the water.

"You'll pay for this!" He shouted, shaking his fist. He immediately was hit and sunk by his own boat. The boat came to a stop and the smoke stopped spewing out. The group took quick glances around to look for Pete. They heard footsteps behind them and quickly spun around to chase Pete. Sora turned around just as they were going into the opening for the next part of the World. "Donald! We'll come back for the Cornerstone later!" He called out.

"Pete's headin' for the doorway!" Goofy also called, giving support to Sora. Donald took a double take between the group and the Cornerstone before running over to his friends.

Right when they made it into town Phalanx was ripped to the side by Sora, who actually just saved her from the past Pete landing on her. "Ow, ow, ow!" He groaned. Sora's group quickly ran in front of him to face the present-time/future Pete. "Ha! You're still wet behind the ears!" He mocked.

"Then try _us_!" Sora challenged, summoning the Keyblade. The past-time Pete ran through the direct center of the group, knocking everyone, but Sora, over.

"Ow…" Phalanx muttered while standing back up. They all ran to stand next to the past-time Pete to fight the future Pete.

Right when the battle began, future-Pete tossed bombs which rolled across the floor, exploding next to anyone to step near them. Sora charged at him and managed to hit him a few times before he jumped in the air. "I'll just have to change!" He announced.

Phalanx stared blankly at a curtain that fell in front of her with Pete's face on it. When it rolled up again the burning building she dreaded was with them in the town. The little fireballs that lit the building on fire were jumping around all over the place. Sora growled, having to dodge _more_ enemy's attacks always made things harder. Phalanx clapped her hands and placed them on the ground. A shock wave went through the ground, knocking everything but her teammates to the ground. Sora looked to see all the fire Heartless fading to smoke and the bad Pete trying to stand up. "T-Thanks." He stated before charging at his main enemy. Right when Sora was about to make it over, Pete jumped to his feet. "I'll just have to change!" He announced again. Phalanx sighed as the curtain came in front of her. This was going to be _extremely_ repetitive.

When it rolled up she noticed her entire surrounds had changed. They were in some kind of house with what _seemed_ to be a black hole in the middle. It barely started to suck everyone to the middle, it amazed Phalanx that it didn't pull somebody in, only over to it.

Sora got a few more hits on Pete before he did the stage switch again.

When the curtain rolled up The were in an open area with building that _seemed_ to be huge but were actually extremely small. Well, they'd be huge to little people.

Pete pulled a shield around himself. Sora tried hitting through it, they all did, but they couldn't get by it. Phalanx glanced around; she noticed some of the buildings would suddenly start 'jumping' before falling back into place, no damage done. She grinned and jumped onto one. All the small cannons pointing out of it immediately started to shoot and the bad Pete. These actually _pierced_ his shield, it eventually shattered and the team was allowed to attack him again.

"How 'bout a change?" Pete challenged the group, right before the curtain fell and rolled back up. Phalanx looked around again, this was…. A construction site? Pete jumped then landed on the boarding, the group was pushed into the air. Phalanx's face paled. When she landed, apparently the boarding had stopped moving, she sighed with probably the most relief she's ever had. Sora hit Pete with the finishing blow and the curtain fell one more time. They all appeared back in the town. The future-Pete fell flat on his back.

"It serves ya right!" The past-Pete mocked. Future-Pete huffed and turned around, summoning the door the group came into the World with. "The door!" Donald shouted.

Right as the future-Pete headed the through the other Pete shook his fist at him. "Annnd, _stay out!_"

"Sora." Doanld stated nodding towards the door.

"Yeah! I remembered this time!" He shouted running over. He pointed the Keyblade at the door, which a keyhole formed itself onto. A white beam shot from the tip of the Keyblade, locking the door with a reassuring 'click'. The door disappeared into light.

Pete walked up to the group. "Would somebody tell me what's been goin' on here? Who was that creep, anyways?" He asked.

"_Hello?_" Sora retorted while pointing at Pete, "'That creep' was-" Goofy quickly clapped his hands over Sora's mouth.

"Uhh, Sora! That's a _secret!_" He said quickly. Sora was left hopelessly pointing his hands in the air in front of him.

"Secret?" Pete asked, he sounded like he was getting excited, "What kinda secret? Oh, never mind!" He looked at the group sincerely. "Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble."

"Yeah, well just don't make a habit out of it!" Donald growled.

Sora and Goofy looked at each other and started laughing, little did _he_ know!

Pete continued, "And to show ya my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat! Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickey's late anyway."

Very soon the group found themselves on the steamboat, heading back to where Disney Castle would be built. Sora was happily steering while Donald began pulling a string for the horns; but the hard part came next-when they had to put the Cornerstone back on its pedestals.

--

Sora sighed and looked at the enormous object he, Donald, and Goofy, managed to put back in place. Only they had to move it because Phalanx strongly refused to, for reasons unsaid.

"I betcha the castle's safe now!" Goofy said with a big smile.

Sora nodded, "I guess we should head back." Phalanx went to go stand with the rest of the group.

"Well, as long as we're here-" Donald started.

"_Donald!_" They all shouted. Sora and Goofy managed to grab him by the hands and began pulling him towards the white door to the future/present-time.

"Let me go!" Donald started yelling. Phalanx quickly ran over and opened the door for Sora and Goofy. They swung Donald a few times before throwing him through the door. All three of them nodded before heading through themselves.

--

Donald tumbled out the other side as the three others in the groups simply walked out. Phalanx felt the light headedness come over her again. She looked up and noticed all the thorns were gone. Her eyes widened as she almost fell. She put one hand on her head, _Yeah, looking up… Not a good idea right now... _She couldn't hear any of the words being spoken around her; they were too blurry and were starting to smear together. Her vision defocused and she quickly fell to her knees.

Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her head up. She could barely recognize the person as Sora… He asked something completely incomprehensible to her. Everything started turning black and soon enough, reality seemed to have ended right then.

XXXXXXX

Phalanx sat in her seat in the Gummi Ship staring at her feet. Sora was pacing back and forth with his arms crossed. He had been doing so for at least 15 minutes. They were already in space heading away from Disney Castle to the next world. Sora stopped for a moment. Phalanx looked up, kind of hoping he _would_ say something, and yet also hoping he _wouldn't_. He pointed out his index finger and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something-but closed it again and continued pacing. Phalanx looked back down and sighed. That was around the fifth time he did that. Phalanx could feel the tension in the ship. Donald and Goofy seemed edgy, wondering on what Sora would say-or if anything _would_ be said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked finally.

"I tried to hint you in." Phalanx muttered looking to the right.

"A little more than a _hint_ would've helped! You could have _died!_" Sora _shouted_. Everyone jumped. Donald and Goofy scrambled with the controls and with papers in front of them. Phalanx's back straightened and she began twiddling her thumbs.

"Every World we go to, you make me worry!" He hissed taking his seat in the Gummi Ship. Donald and Goofy were still frantically scrambling through just about everything. Phalanx lowered her head and stared at the palms of her hands.

_"Maybe this is why Nobodies don't exist."_


End file.
